Sweet Dreams
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Bra and Goten are best friends in high school, and plan on attending college in the States together. BG
1. Greatest of Friends

I sat down the other night talking to a great friend of mine and decided to write a new fanfic.  This'll be a chaptered one, soo woot for me.  AU Goten/Bra fic (what other couple do I ever use? ^_^;)  Bra and Goten went to high school together, but before high school they were never close.  Once high school came around, they ended up becoming the best of friends.  When they graduated, they decided to go to college together.  Nothing romantic ever crept its way into their relationship, but that's about to change.

**AN1**:  Mega Man X5 is a good game.  Play it.

**AN2:**  Full Metal Panic is a great anime.  Watch it.

**AN3:**  Straight and simple, Kublai Khan rules.

**_Disclaimer_**_:  "The sky's all gray in the barracks, I know I'm a lousy hero."  CKy, _Shippensberg____

**Sweet Dreams:  Chapter One: Greatest Friends**

Goten sat nervously, absentmindedly flicking the tiny rope that dangled from his graduation cap.  He looked down at the navy blue gown he was wearing, and then up to the superintendent of Orange Star High.  The diplomas were being passed out finally.  He attempted a sidelong glance at his best friend Bra, who was a couple of names away from getting called herself to the stage to receiver her declaration of completion of high school.

Bra caught the glance with her aqua eyes and smirked back at Goten.  He smiled back and decided to give her a wink.  She winked back before turning her attention again to the stage.

Goten thought about the last four years of his life, and how he had such a tough time living with them.  His father was gone, and Trunks was head of Capsule Corporation.  Goten had seriously needed a friend, and the best one to fill the gap was the least likely, in his mind.  His best friend was Bra Briefs-Vegeta.

Goten was snapped out of his thoughts by the calling of Bra's name throughout the loudspeakers in the gymnasium.  He turned his head to watch her graceful steps toward the stage.  Each stride seemed to be glowing with radiant beauty, and each step seemed to sprout roses from where she had stepped.  She looked incredible at that moment, and not even Goten could miss that.  Her bright smile lit the room, and her turquoise hair draped her shoulders in such a way that it only framed her beautiful face.

She took her diploma from the hands of the superintendent, and shook his hand with her other, grinning the entire time.  Goten watched as she mouthed a thank you to the man, and started walking off.  Her eyes glanced in the crowd of students still awaiting their diplomas and met with Goten's.  Goten smiled proudly at her, and Bra's eyes seemed to make his smile wider.  She smiled back and gave another wink to her friend as she stepped down off the stage.  She strolled back to her seat and sat down quietly, still beaming and grasping the diploma in her hands.  Goten went back to thinking.

Bra had helped him so much throughout high school that he could never repay her.  Through broken hearts and new girlfriends, she was there for Goten at all times.  When his father had disappeared, she was there to comfort him even more than his own brother was.  He didn't blame Gohan for not being there because he had his own family to worry about.  But Goten still needed a shoulder to cry on.  Bra offered that shoulder, no questions asked.

Once again, Goten was snapped out of his pondering by the loudspeaker calling his own name.  He stood up and straightened his cap before stepping towards the stage.  He climbed the steps and walked towards the superintendent, just as Bra had a few moments ago.  Almost identically as Bra had, he accepted the diploma and started off the stage.  Unfortunately, he didn't make it that far.

The damn rug on the stage had somehow bundled up and created an inch high hill.  Goten, lost in his thoughts, didn't see this crinkle in the carpet.

He fell gracefully to the stage, and an uproar of laughter surged from the bleachers filled with parents and seats filled with classmates.  Bra looked on in surprise as Goten hit full force to the floor.

"Oh shit," were the only words to escape her mouth as she brought her hand to her forehead.  Goten lied in dismay as he thought of ways to play off the blunder.  He slowly pulled himself to his feet before spinning around to the superintendent.

Goten pointed a finger at the laughing man in a blaming manner.

"Don't trip me!" Goten yelled accusingly.  The crowd laughed harder.  The superintendent's eyes grew wide.  Goten smirked at the man to play it off before trudging back to his seat.  As he sat down, he glanced at Bra, who was giggling.  When she noticed Goten looking at her, she shook her head.

"Smoothe," she mouthed, and Goten stuck his hand behind his head while grinning.  And as suddenly as it had begun, Goten's and Bra's high school career was now over.  It had seemed like an eternity during the painful years for Goten, but now that it was over, he already missed it a little.  But he had his life to look forward to.

Bra and Goten had decided early in their junior year to go stateside for college.  Both had applied and had been accepted to the University of California and were planning on attending together next year.  Both were studying to be business majors, as both were planning on returning to jobs in the high rankings of Capsule Corporation.  Their life had been pretty much planned out, save for their love life.

_Ah, that's where things get rough_, Goten thought to himself.  He remembered the first time he needed Bra's help to get through tough times.  His freshman year, a girl had dumped him for some upperclassman, and he had a tough time dealing with it.  Bra called him up, sensing some sort of depression in him, and talked to him.  She ended up talking all night on the phone with him about not just the girl, but everything.  They ended up going to bed around five in the morning, as Vegeta was getting up for his morning training session.  

From then on, Bra and Goten were inseparable.  Every now and then, there'd be the occasional boyfriend for Bra and girlfriend for Goten, but they never dated each other.  They never thought of such a thing, and Goten sat there wondering why that was.

_Bra and I get along so well_, Goten thought, _One__ would think that we were dating.  But her view on us is just friends, and I guess I should keep her views as well for the safety of our friendship.  He smiled as he gripped his diploma.  Goten slumped in his chair and closed his eyes.  His life was pretty good now._

-----------

Bra made her way through the massive crowd of graduates as they gathered in the reception hall.  She had a tough time finding Goten, especially since he was suppressing his ki.  As she pushed her way through a few people, men were giving her wanting glances.  She could feel the eyes pour over her, but she didn't seem to mind.  That was until someone grabbed her from behind.

Bra flipped around, ready to punch whoever it was that decided to stop her quest of finding Goten and grope her without permission.  She stopped mid-punch as she realized who it was who grabbed her.  She immediately jumped into his arms.

Goten wrapped his arms around Bra as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"We finally did it, Goten!" Bra laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, "We graduated!  And you survived the four years of hell!"  Goten laughed as he spun around with Bra in his arms.

"I couldn't have done it without you, B-Chan," Goten said into her ear so no one else could hear, "You saved me."  Bra blushed a bit and smiled back at her best friend.  Goten put her down and Bra quickly grasped his hand.  She dragged him through the crowds towards the spot where her family and his family were congregating.

_Man, Bra really can get pushy_, Goten thought as he observed Bra pushing people out of the way to make a path.  Not even guys he knew could do that with such success.  Goten chuckled.

They finally arrived at their families and were met with a fury of flashbulbs.  Chichi and Bulma both were taking photos nonstop, stopping every few seconds to wipe their eyes with tissues.  Goten and Bra just grinned at each other as they struck different poses for the cameras.

"My baby has finally grown up!" Chichi wailed as she gripped her son in her arms.  Goten, being the usual guy he was, didn't know how to react, so he just grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  Bulma hugged her daughter as she complimented on how grown up she had become.

Trunks shook Goten's hand firmly.  Trunks and Goten were close, but ever since Trunks graduated high school, things haven't been the same between them.  Trunks was always busy with work, so Goten really couldn't spend that much time with him.  It was during this one year absence that Bra really took over the best friend spot in Goten's life.

Up until that point, Bra and Goten had been good friends.  Trunks and Goten did tons of stuff together, but over time Goten ended up doing more things with Bra than with her brother.  And Goten was happy it turned out that way.

Without Bra, Goten didn't know where he would have been at this point in time.  He didn't even think he would've graduated high school if she wasn't there to help him.  That's how great an impact she had on his life.

Even though Goten and Bra's status remained "just friends," they still did stuff that couples usually do.  Many often thought that they were together, and whenever one asked Bra or Goten if they were together, the two would just chuckle and not answer.  They had decided early on that mysteries in high school can be quite fun.

Goten and Bra went to prom together, and Bra couldn't have asked for a better date.  Goten treated her with the most respect any male had ever done, and Bra definitely filed away that prom as one of her most favorite nights of her life.  She even started feeling romantic feelings toward him, something she had never done during their friendship.  But the following Monday, Goten went back to being her friend and not her date anymore.

Bra didn't seem to mind, and she returned to her role as Goten's best bud.

And now they were graduated together.  Posing together for pictures, laughing together, crying together, and sharing memories together.  After an hour or so of mingling among former classmates, Bra and Goten decided to take a seat.

Goten sat in a chair and closed his eyes tiredly as he waited for Bra to pull up a chair next to him.  He was quite surprised to feel weight on his lap and arms wrap around his neck.  His eyes shot open quickly to find Bra sitting on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.  Her eyes were closed, and Goten noticed that she was obviously quite tired.  He slowly crept his arms around her and hugged her while she rested.  She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and suddenly both were in a different world.

But the bliss of each other was shortlived, as more classmates came up to them to congratulate them on graduation.  Bra dismissed the feelings of romance between her best friend before jumping off his lap.

"I'm gonna go say one final goodbye to Mr. Buraiko, kay?" Bra said, smiling a little before backing up a few steps.  Goten just nodded before smiling at her retreating form.

_That felt good,_ Goten thought, _Really__ good.  Goten got up and shook his head, dismissing any romance between the two of them._

-----------

Bra fell onto her bed, tired from the whole graduation process.  Goten rolled her computer chair over next to her bed and sat on it backwards.  He grinned at her tired form.

"You know, B-Chan," Goten started, "There are quite a number of parties tonight.  Aren't we going to go to any?"  Bra forced open her sleep weighted eyes and shot Goten a glare.  Goten chuckled.

"I guess not," Goten laughed, "No need to get testy with me, ya know."  Goten smiled, and Bra had a tough time keeping her tough demeanor.  She smiled back before sitting up.

"So high school's over," Bra said, "Where'd the years go?"  Goten just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, B-Chan," He said, "But I'm both happy and sad that they've become the past."  Bra looked at him quizzically as if she didn't know, but in all actuality, she knew exactly what he was talking about.  Goten picked up the quizzical look and began to explain.

"I'm not sad to see the bad memories leave," Goten said, "The hearteaches, the lonliness, you know."  Bra nodded as he continued.

"But it's sad to see that everything in our teenage years will be gone," Goten said, "Our friends will be moving away.  It just gets to me a little bit."  Bra smiled.

"Yeah I know what you mean," She said, giving a smile of assurance, "But soon we'll be in the states.  Together.  Just us two, and that's all we need, right?"  Goten smiled.

"Right."  Bra picked up her pillow and hugged it to her chest.  Goten looked at her and started to say something, but stopped himself before the words came out.  Bra caught him though, and questioned him on it.

"What were you gonna say?" Bra asked.  Goten shook his head.

"It's not important," He replied.  Bra didn't fall for it.

"Of course it is," She said, "I've always told you to speak your mind, so do it now."  Goten blushed a little bit.

"Well, I just was wondering," Goten started, "In all these years of high school, you haven't had one boyfriend.  I just wanted to know why."  Bra was taken aback a little by the question, but blushed a little hue of crimson.

"Well, I dunno," Bra said timidly, "I just never wanted one.  Most high school guys are too big of pricks to date."  Goten looked at the ground.

"What about me?" Goten asked, then quickly tried to clarify as he blushed, "I mean, I'm not a prick, am I?"  Bra laughed a little.

"Not even close," Bra said, "I don't even think you could be one if you tried.  You're too nice.  You're the sweetest boy I know."  Goten smiled.

"Thanks, B-Chan," Goten said.  Bra lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes.  Goten smiled slightly at Bra's dozing form and tossed a stuffed animal at her.

"Wake up!" Goten yelled, "It's too early to sleep!"  Bra managed a groan as she chucked her pillow at Goten and closed her eyes again.  Instead of meeting sleep, she was attacked with a fury of fingers tickling her sides.  Her eyes shot open to see her best friend straddling her tired body, tickling her into oblivion.  Laughter blasted throughout the room as Bra feigned an attempted at heaving Goten off of her.

"Stop!" Bra laughed, "No tickling!  Pleeeeease!"  Goten just continued his torturous assault before coming to rest and holding onto Bra's sides.  She brought her hands to her head and grinned up at the smiling face above her.

"Okay, B-Chan," Goten said, "I guess that's enough tickling for now."  He absentmindedly rubbed his hands up and down her sides, as if soothing the tickle wounds.  She blushed a little bit as she grabbed onto his stoking arms.

Both became lost in each other's eyes once again, and this time their lips met in a moment of bliss.

And as suddenly as it happened, the kiss was broken.

"What are we doing?" Bra asked.  Goten answered a quiet "I don't know" before slipping off Bra's bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing it though," Goten said.  Bra looked down.

"Yeah," Bra reluctantly agreed.  Her heart screamed for more, though.  She wanted to keep Goten as close as possible without risking his loss, though.

They were best friends, and she really didn't want to endanger that from one simple kiss.

"I think… I'm gonna get goin'.  Call me tomorrow, okay?" Goten asked, lifting his eyebrows in a hopeful manner.  Bra smiled through her minor heartache before nodding.

"Sure thing," Bra said.  Goten walked over to the door of her bedroom and turned the knob.  It opened slightly.

"Sweet dreams, Bra," Goten said, "See you tomorrow, bright and early."  He smiled at her, wanting to continue what they had started, but knew he couldn't.  Bra smiled back, noting his affection in the used of her name.  He rarely called her by her actual name.  It was always "B-Chan."

"You too, Goten," Bra replied, "I'll make sure to give you a nice wake up call."

Goten laughed as he stepped out the door and closed it behind him.  Bra stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Sweet dreams, Goten," she muttered once more before letting sleep overtake her.

**End Chapter 1**

Okaaaay!  How'd you like chapter one?  Chapter two should be out shortly.  This is pretty much just the set up to the story.  Now review like a good reader!


	2. College Life

Chapter two up!  After typing up so much crap tonight for school, what do I do to make up for it?  TYPE SOME MORE!  Anyways, enjoy.  And don't forget to review.

**AN1:** Kare Kano.  I love it.  Picked up the third dvd today.  Tsubasa ga kawaii desu!

**AN2:** In this fic, Goten and Bra are the same age (18, just graduated).  Trunks is older, about 21, and Pan is younger, probably about 15.  AU of course.**__**

**AN3:** Anime ringtones for cell phones are awesome.

**AN4:** Oh yes, once again, buy Kare Kano (His and Her Circumstances).

**AN5:** Bah.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Shiroi kata, shiroi iki, anata to kanjiteru wintaa wishu." – Love Hina, _Winter Wish_**__**

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 2 – College Life**

Bulma couldn't hold back the tears any longer.  She crept up to her daughter, dabbing her eyes with a tissue with each step.  Bra just grinned sheepishly.

"Okaasan," Bra began, "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever!"  And although Bra's words were to give her mother some relief, it only proved to induce more tear jerking moments for the former president of Capsule Corporation.  Without warning, Bulma lunged at her daughter and grasped her in a bear hug.

"Don't leeeeeave meeee!" Bulma wailed, "My baby is going away!  The nest will be so empty!"  Bra just chuckled and wrapped her arms around her mother to attempt to raise her spirits.  Of course it didn't work.

"Okaasan," Bra said, "Just have Otousan fly you to California if you ever want to come visit me!  It's not like I'm in a distant galaxy!"  Bulma could only nod to agree with her daughter.  Vegeta sat on the bench in waiting area for the boarding gate and just gave a sympathetic "hmph."  Bra walked over to him and sat down.

"Otousan!" Bra cried, "Come visit me!" Bra wrapped her arms around her father, causing him to get uncomfortable.  She gave him a big smooch on his cheek, and he finally gave reaction.

"Dammit girl!" Vegeta spouted, "You're going to miss your flight!" Bra just laughed as she hopped up and said her final goodbyes.  A quick hug for both her parents was enough, and she walked towards Goten, who was waiting patiently by the gate.

"'Kay," Bra said as she reached him, "Ready to go?"  Goten smiled and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He replied and waved toward Bulma and Vegeta as they walked down the thin hallway towards the plane.  Vegeta shot a quick glare in Goten's direction, which received a nice gulp from the retreating saiyajin.

Vegeta stood up as his wife watched the ticket stewardess close the gate.

"Ready to go?" He asked in a gruff voice.  Bulma nodded and turned to face her husband.

"Yes," She replied, "How long do you think it'll take?"  Vegeta smirked.

"Not long." Vegeta replied.  The two walked towards the exit.

------------

Goten and Bra both had gotten first class seats aboard the Japan Air Flights, and were not disappointed with the service.  Bra loved the legroom, as she could recline and nap amidst the several hour flight to the United States.  Goten was enthralled by the free food.

"You want the window seat, B-chan?" Goten asked as he attempted to stuff his carry-on luggage into the overhead compartment.  Bra waved her hand.

"Nah," She said, "You can have it.  I'm just going to take a nap here on the aisle."  Goten nodded as he grabbed Bra's bag, sticking it with his in the overhead luggage compartment.

"Okay then," Goten replied, slipping on his headphones to his CD player.  As the stewardess passed, Bra got her attention and obtained a pillow and blanket from her.  She was soon snuggled deep into the seat.

"See you in America, B-chan," Goten said, to which Bra responded with a light groan of sleep, "Sweet dreams."  Goten turned his head to peer out the window.  He watched the runway disappear beneath the clouds and soon the plane was flying high.  Goten found himself glancing at the sleeping Bra in the seat next to him.  Each time it happened, he attempted to look out into the clouds below him, but it didn't take long before his wandering eyes indulged in her sleeping face.

_She's so cute when she sleeps_, Goten thought, _And I never noticed she wore a little smile while she was sleeping._  It was something only Goten would notice, and he knew this.  He blushed.

_I need a new girlfriend_, he continued in his inner monologue, _All__ this looking at Bra and thinking of her this way has gotten me a little depressed.  I know we both have feelings for each other, but she thinks we would screw up the friendship.  I would think that it would strengthen it, ne?  I mean, we're more than friends, but less than a couple.  But if Bra's concerned, then I guess I shouldn't push it._

Goten's eyes drifted to Bra again, her hair covering her face a little bit from the minor movements made during her dream period.  Goten carefully brushed them away from her face and smiled as she cuddled her blanket closer.  He returned his gaze to the window.

_So if Bra wants us to remain friends_, Goten thought, _and as close as we are, I guess I don't want to jeopardize it as well.  I guess she's out of the picture.  Maybe __America__ holds the key.  Maybe I'll find the right girl there._

Goten smiled as he too soon drifted off to sleep.

-------------

The tone of the captain's voice on the overhead intercom rose Bra from her sleepy wonderland.  She groaned a bit as she stretched out, trying to get the kinks out of her muscles.  She turned and looked at Goten, and noticed he was still asleep.

"Hey Goten," Bra said, poking him in the side, "Wake up!"  Goten mumbled a few words before continuing his dream.  Bra smiled and tickled the spot right under his ear.  Goten's hand quickly moved to swat away the sensation that was attempting to get him awake.  Bra did this several times before getting a glass of water from the stewardess.  She set the glass of water on Goten's palm, and once again tickled his ear.  Goten's hand, with water glass in grip, moved quickly, but not to his ear.  His eyes flashed open and looked at the now soaked Bra.

Holding back a scream as not to alarm the other passengers, Bra gripped her hands to her mouth while Goten laughed uncontrollably.  He grabbed at his sides to suppress his laughter, and before he knew it, Bra was wringing her hair out on Goten's lap.

"Ha!" Bra said, "That's what you get for dousing me with water." Goten looked down at the pseudo-urine stain on his pants.

"What are you talking about?!" Goten said, laughing, "You're the one who tried to get me wet in the first place!"  Bra shook her head and pointed a finger right in Goten's face.

"You grabbed the glass of water!" Bra defended, grinning a bit, "And threw it at me!"  Goten started to laugh.

"B-chan, I was awake when you asked for the water!" Goten retorted.  Bra blushed.

"Yeah, busted, ne?" Bra asked, grinning a bit.  Goten smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're busted," Goten said.  He patted her head and took his headphone off.  "How long until we land?"

"Under an hour," Bra said, "At least that's what the captain said."  Goten nodded and stuck his hands behind his head to recline a bit.

"What'd you dream about, Bchan?" Goten asked, and Bra looked up at him.  He was staring off into the sky.

"I don't remember," She replied, "How bout you?"  Goten didn't look at his best friend as he started talking.  It was almost as if he was reciting a book, it was so monotonous.

"I dreamt about getting married," Goten said, "Getting married to someone I met in America."  Bra was surprised to hear this.  She wasn't expected to hear Goten about getting married.

"Ma.. married?!" Bra asked, chuckling a bit, "What made you dream of that?  And to who?"  Goten looked at Bra and grinned.

"Before I fell asleep," Goten said, "I was thinking about how I'd like a girlfriend right about now.  And I figured that since we're going to America, this would be my chance."  Bra looked down as Goten continued.

"You and I both know that this could be my chance," Goten said, "So I think I might take it and find someone to settle down with while I'm here."  Bra felt a pang in her heart and confusion soon set in.

_What's he talking about?_ Bra asked herself, _Why__ is he talking about getting married all of a sudden?  And what was that stuff about after graduation?  Does that not matter to him?  Holy shit, Bra, be quiet.  You know that any relationship between you and Goten wouldn't happen.  It's screw up the friendship.  But if that's so, I still like him.  I mean, we have been best friends for a long time.  It's hard to not develop feelings for a best friend when they're of the opposite sex.  But Goten… why does him getting a girlfriend scare me so much?_

"Bchan?" Goten asked, bringing Bra out of her train of thought, "You okay?  You're being really quiet."  Bra faked a smile and nodded slightly, just to assure Goten that she was going to be fine.  Goten smiled back at her and returned his gaze out the window.

"Who knows," Goten said, "Maybe you'll find someone while you're here."  Bra just gazed up at her best friend as if he was speaking some different language.

--------------

Within an hour of the plane touching down, Bra and Goten caught a taxi to the campus.  They asked the driver to take them to the North Dormitory at the University of California so they could unpack and meet some new people, and in a matter of minutes the two Saiyajin were peering up the large tower.  

Students were scrambling everywhere, trying to move in before everyone else.  Of course, this proved to be a problem as elevators became backed up, and people had trouble squeezing furniture through doors.  Bra wondered why the students didn't just encapsulate their things like they had done.  The thought was soon discarded as her hand was grabbed by Goten.

Bra blushed a bit as Goten dragged her through the crowd of students and up to the info center for the dorm.  The young student at the counter smiled back at Goten, obviously liking what she saw.  Then she looked at Bra, who was glaring at her and subconsciously gripped Goten's arm as if to say it was her property.  The girl quickly backed down.  Goten smiled at her, not noticing a thing.

"Hi, we're here to move in," Goten said, in the perfect English he and Bra learned while in high school, "What do we gotta do?"  The girl smiled and took both Bra's and Goten's names.  She walked behind a large key rack and came back with two keys.  She handed one to both Bra and Goten.

"Mr. Son," the girl said, "You're on the fourteenth floor in room 26.  And Miss Briefs, you're on the same floor, only in room 27."  Goten looked blankly at the girl.

"You mean we're not in the same room?" Goten asked innocently.  Bra looked at the girl and nodded, signaling she was wondering the same thing.  The girl chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, Mr. Son," She said, "But our dorms are coed, but the rooms are not.  It's University of California policy to room boys with boys and girls with girls.  We aren't able to room you two together."  Goten sighed and looked at his key.

"Okay thank you," Goten said before trudging off to the elevator, with Bra in tow.  When he reached it, he realized the line for it was about three hundred feet long. 

"Bchan, let's take the stairs," Goten said, not even waiting for Bra's response, he grabbed her hand again and took her to the stairwell.  She could tell that he was already irritated with the whole moving in thing, and it took a lot to get Goten irritated.

"Goten, what's wrong?" Bra asked as they walked up the stairs together, "Somethin' buggin' ya?"  Goten smiled at his friend.

"I'm just a little angry that we don't get to room together," Goten replied, "I was sorta hoping we would.  It'd be a lot easier to talk."  Bra smiled.

"It's okay," She replied, "It's not like we're miles apart.  We're right next door to each other, so you can come visit me anytime!"  Goten hadn't thought of that, and grinned.

"You're right!" He said, "You're so smart!"  Goten laughed as he grabbed Bra's hand again, and soon took flight to make it up the stairs faster.  They reached the fourteenth floor.

"You know, Goten," Bra said as they stood in front of the doors to their rooms, "If you want, I can call Okaasan back home to get some money so we can get an apartment or something."  Goten looked at Bra in disbelief.

"Really?" Goten asked, "Can you do that?  I thought freshman had to live on campus."  Bra chuckled.

"Well we do, technically," Bra said, and noticed Goten's confused look, "Our residence is here, and we'll say we live here, but we'll really be at the apartment."  Goten nodded and smiled.

"Good idea, Bchan!" He said, inserting his key into the lock, "But for now, let's get to know our roommates."  Bra smiled and nodded, inserting her key into her lock as well.  They both turned it at the same time and entered their rooms.

Goten's roommate hadn't arrived yet, so he quickly turned around and left, feeling a bit empty, as if he were the room himself.  He walked over to room 27 and knocked.  A short pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes answered and quickly gave Goten the once over.  Goten had to grin.

"Hiya, I'm Goten.  What's your name?" Goten asked, smiling a bit.  The girl grinned back.

"My name's Britta," She replied, "Nice to meet you."  She extended a hand and Goten shook it.

"Is Bra in there?" Goten asked, "I want to see if she needs any help."  Britta smiled and nodded, letting Goten in.

"And here I thought you were coming to see me!" Britta replied, chuckling a bit.  Bra looked up from her dresser where she was putting her clothes in to see Goten.

"Hiya Goten," Bra said, "What's up?"  Goten smiled a greeting.

"Just came over to see how everything is going.  Need any help?" Goten asked.

"Nah, I'm good for now," She replied, "Have you met Britta?"  Bra already knew the answer, but she knew it was polite to introduce, so she asked just for the hell of it.

"Yeah!" Goten said, "We just met!"  He looked at Britta, who had a very confused look on her face.  That's when Goten realized they were conversing in Japanese.

"Ah!" Goten said, "Maybe we should talk in English so Britta doesn't feel left out!"  Bra laughed and nodded.

"Sorry about that Britta," Bra said, "We're just so used to talking to each other in Japanese."  Britta smiled.

"It's okay," Britta replied, "I can see you two are good friends though."  Goten smiled.

"Best friends," Goten said, "Have been for a while."  Britta grinned.

"Best friends, huh?" She asked, "That's awesome.  Which room are you in?"

"I'm in the next room, actually," Goten replied, "Room 26."  Bra smiled.

"Speaking of which," Bra cut in, "Goten, how's your room coming?"  Goten looked at Bra.

"Eh, my roommate's not here yet, " Goten replied, "So I haven't unpacked anything."  And as if on command, they all heard a loud ruckus coming from the hall way, followed by an onslaught of loud cursing.

"That must be my roommate," Goten said, "I guess I'll go meet him!  See ya later Britta.  Nice meeting you."  Britta smiled at Goten before returning to her unpacking.  Goten switched over to Japanese.

"Come visit me later, ne?" Goten asked Bra, "I'd like to talk to ya."  Bra smiled and nodded.

"Sure," Bra said.  Goten quickly left the room.

"He's got a thing for you," Britta quickly chimed as soon as Goten left.  Bra just blushed and finished unpacking her shirts.  Then she noticed Britta playing with a capsule.  She pushed the top button, not knowing what it was.

"Wait!  Don't pu—" But it was too late.  Bra's panties and bras were all over the room.  Britta was astonished.

"WOW!" She exclaimed, "How the hell did you get all that stuff in there?!"  Bra just chuckled.

"I'll explain later," She said, "Now help me clean this up."

-------------

Goten went into his room to find a man with Brown hair and blue eyes.  He was just a little taller than himself, and he had a friendly aura about him.  Goten smiled.

"Hey man!" Goten greeted, "I'm Goten.  I guess we're roommates."  The man turned around and grinned.  He stuck his hand out and shook Goten's.

"My name's Tom," the man greeted back, "But most people call me Fender.  It's a shortening of my last night."  Goten grinned and returned the handshake.

"Was that you swearing out here a few minutes ago?" Goten asked, pulling out his capsules.  Fender nodded, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah I accidentally pulled my dresser over trying to get it in here," Fender replied, "it fell on my foot.  It still hurts."  Goten chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I can imagine," Goten said, pulling out his capsules, "Let me show you a little invention from Japan that will make your moving needs much much easier."  Goten started to explain the capsules to an amazed Fender.

It was apparent that Goten and Fender would have a pretty good relationship right from the start.

-----------

**End Chapter 2**

Okaaaay review now!


	3. Fraternizations

Okay chapter three time.  I really have nothing to say right here, so ha!  Just read the story.

**AN1:** Ah! My Goddess the movie is awesome.  I've watched it so much that I think my DVD is going to get a hole burned in it.

**AN2:** In this fic, Goten and Bra are the same age (18, just graduated).  Trunks is older, about 21, and Pan is younger, probably about 15.  AU of course.**__**

**AN3:** Buy Kare Kano (His and Her Circumstances).

**AN4:**

**DISCLAIMER:** "Shiroi kata, shiroi iki, anata to kanjiteru wintaa wishu." – Love Hina, _Winter Wish_**__**

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 3 – Fraternizing**

Bra and Britta slowly cleaned up the panties and bras spread across the dorm room, the whole time Britta wondering just what the hell that capsule was.  Every time she asked Bra, Bra would just laugh and tell her to hold on until everything was cleaned up.

"But I want to know!" Britta pestered, "What the HELL was that?"  Bra finally finished sticking the clothing away and sat down on the bed, grabbing her capsule box off of the dresser.  She opened it up and selected one.

"This," Bra said, holding the capsule up, "Is a Capsule Corporation packing capsule.  These tiny little devices are able to take massive things or amounts of things and condense the molecules, making them able to fit inside such a small space."  Bra demonstrated by clicking the top of the capsule.  Britta looked like a kid in a candy shop.  She tried to grab at one, but Bra quickly slapped her hand away.

"Just wait!" Bra said, giggling a bit as the capsule released several books onto the floor.  Britta picked one up.

"Holy shit," She said in awe, "That's GREAT!  Do you have any extra ones?"  Bra nodded and took a random capsule out of the box.  She clicked it open to see if anything was in it.  And she was quite surprised by what popped out.

Pictures of her and Goten, a men's dress shirt, a small bottle of "Curve" cologne, a small silver bracelet, and a few letters were scattered across the floor.  Bra quickly tried to cover up her mistake, but Britta stopped her.

"What's this stuff?" Britta asked innocently, but fully knowing what it was, "I can tell the pictures are of you and Goten, but what's this?"  She held up the shirt and Bra blushed.

"It's one of Goten's shirts," Bra admitted, "I love the way it smells, so I… well… sort of stole it from him."  Britta chuckled and continued to pick up the items.  She picked up the Curve cologne next.

"And I assume this is his, as well?" Britta asked.  Bra just gave a nod and a smile.  "What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Bra asked, "There's nothing up with us."  Britta put on a serious look and started giving back the items.  Bra took them.

"Did you ever have a thing, you two?" Britta asked, "Is he an ex?"  Bra shook her head.

"Nope," Bra said, "We never dated.  We've been best friends since high school, though.  I guess we just never wanted to date each other.  I think somewhere in our minds we thought it'd screw up our friendship."  Britta nodded and smiled.

"Or maybe you were just in denial," She said, grinning.  Bra smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," Bra said, "I guess that could be, too.  I mean, how can someone not like him?"  Britta laughed.

-----------

"And THAT'S what a capsule is!" Goten finished up, tossing the capsule to Fender.  He clicked the top, and his dresser fell out onto his foot again.

"OW!  GOD DAMMIT!" Fender screamed as he started jumping up and down on one foot.  Goten chuckled.

"You're supposed to throw them to the ground, not hold them!" Goten said, rubbing the back of his head.  Fender fell on his bed.

"Well now you tell me!" Fender said, chuckling through the pain.  Goten sat down next to him, setting his box of capsules on the bed in between them.

"Hey man," Fender said, sitting up, "We have two hotties living right next door to us!  Did you see them?  Damn, they're fiiiiiiiiine!"  Goten chuckled.

"Yeah, I saw them," Goten said, "One of them is my best friend, actually."  Fender's jaw slacked.

"No way!" He exclaimed, "Think you can hook me up?"  Goten narrowed his eyebrows for a second before relaxing his expression.

"Sorry, can't," Goten replied.  Fender looked at him in wonderment.  

"Aw, why not?" Fender said, "Oh, shit sorry man.  I didn't realize she was yours."  Goten smiled a bit.

"She's not," he said, "But I wouldn't mind it if she was."  Fender grinned.

"Which one is it?" he asked, "The brown haired one?"  Goten shook his head.

"No, Bra is my best friend," he said, "She's the one with the turquoise hair."  Fender chuckled.

"So the other one is available?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.  Goten laughed and nodded.

"As much as I know, she is," he replied, "But you need to catch that yourself."  Fender laughed and accidentally hit the capsule box onto the floor.

"Oh crap," Both men said as the box hit the floor, sending capsules everywhere.  Only one opened, though, and what a surprise.  It was Goten's private stuff.

Scattered on the floor, just as it was in Bra's room, were several articles pertaining to Bra.  Among them were pictures of Bra, several notes from her, and a picture frame facing down.  Fender picked up the frame and turned it over.

"Wow," he said, "Are you sure you two weren't together?  You guys look amazing together."  Goten smiled.

"Only in my dreams, man," Goten said, tossing the picture on the bed.  In it, two people, a man and a woman dressed in graduation clothing, sat on a chair together.  Their heads were rested together and their arms were draped around each other.  By looking at the picture, one could mistake them as being together.

Goten slowly packed the stuff up, and Fender apologized several times for opening such a private thing.  He even offered a chance for Goten to punch him in the gut, but Goten just laughed.

"If I do that," Goten said, "You won't have a stomach anymore."  Fender just laughed, thinking Goten was playing the tough guy role.

The two finished unpacking their stuff in silence.

-----------

Bra and Britta walked over next door to Goten's and Fender's room to see what they were doing.  They had realized that lunchtime had long since passed, and both were famished.  They decided to ask the boys if they'd like to come along as well.

Britta started to knock on the door, but Bra just opened it up and walked right in.  Britta shrugged and followed suit.  She walked in and looked at the two boys sitting on the bed, already unpacked and playing videogames.

"Yeah!" Goten shouted, "There's a kill!"  Fender tossed the X-Box controller into the air, letting it fall to the ground.

"Man, remind me to never play Halo with you again!" Fender said, switching off the X-Box.  Then he noticed the two lovely specimens standing at the doorway.

Fender assumed his super-suave role, striding up to the two women.  He took one of their hands in both of his and kissed each.

"Hello there," Fender said, in a strangely fake, deep voice, "How may I be of service to you lovely ladies?"  Both girls laughed and blushed.  

"Well," Bra said, "You can start by letting go of our hands!"  Fender released his grip.  He smiled sheepishly at the two girls.

"Okay, in all seriousness," Fender said, holding his hand out, "My name's Tom.  But people call me Fender.  It doesn't matter what you call me.  What are your names?"

"I'm Britta!" Britta said, shaking Fender's hand, "Nice to meet ya!"  Fender smiled back.

"And I'm Bra," Bra said, "I'm Goten's friend."  Goten winced a bit at the f-word.

"Nice to meet you, Bra," Fender said.  Goten stared up at Bra.

"Whatcha guys need, Bchan?" Goten asked, "Just coming for a visit?"  Bra nodded.

"Yes, that," Bra said, "And because we wanted to know if you two want to go get something to eat with us."  Goten was already at the door with the mention of food.  Bra giggled.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Goten asked, anxiously.  Bra just walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"You lead the way," Bra said, tightening her grip, and Goten started down the hall.  Britta and Fender glanced at each other.

"I think," Britta started, "We need to hook them up."  Fender laughed.

"I was thinking the same exact thing," He said, "Shall we go?"  Britta nodded, and the two were soon following Bra's and Goten's suit.

-----------

Bra pressed the digits on the payphone slowly, making sure she got the right extension for overseas calls.  With the last number pressed, Bra put the receiver to her ear.  A faint ringing tone was heard, and then someone picked up.  But nothing was said.

"Hi Daddy!" Bra exclaimed.  Bra heard a "hmph," come from the other end.

"Hello," Vegeta said in a gruff voice, "How are you?"  Bra could tell he was struggling with the emotional stuff.

"I'm great, Daddy," Bra said, "Is Okaasan around?"  Vegeta hmphed again, and the phone was soon passed to Bulma.

"Hello?" Bulma's voice asked the caller.  Bra giggled a bit as she heard her mother yell at Vegeta to stop standing so near her.  Bra thought she heard a "hurry so I can talk to my daughter," but she wasn't sure.

"Hi Okaasan!" Bra said, "How are you?"

"Oh Bra!" Bulma said, "I'm good.  How's college life?"  Bra chuckled.

"Well," Bra started, "I've only been here for a couple hours, but it's been great so far!"

"That's good," Bulma said, "So what are you calling for?"  Bra subconsciously twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"Well, I need you to look up beach houses for me," Bra said.  Bulma laughed.

"Already hate the dorms, I see," She said, "Okay, I'll do it in a second."  Bra sighed.

"I don't hate the dorms," Bra said, "It's just Goten and I want to live with each other."  Bulma's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"You want to live together!" Bulma exclaimed, "Wh—what?!"  Bra laughed.

"No, okaasan," she started, "We just feel more comfortable around each other, you know?"  Bulma calmed down.

"So," She said, "You two are finally getting together, huh?  I was wondering when this was going to happen."  Bra shook her head, then realized her mother couldn't see her.

"No, okaasan," Bra said, "It's not like that.  We're just friends."  Bulma sighed.

"Have you told him how you feel yet?" She asked.  Bra was silent.  "Well?"

"No.  I probably won't, either," Bra replied, sullen.  Bulma once again sighed.

"You might want to, soon," Bulma said, "Or else he may find someone else."  Bra smiled.

"Yes, I know," Bra said, "Now how about those beach houses?"  Bulma gave Bra the hold on while she tapped away at her computer.

"It says here there aren't any vacancies," Bulma said, "But there's an opening for one in a month.  Can you two wait till then?"

"Of course we can, okaasan," Bra said, "Arigato."  Bulma chuckled.

"It's nothing my dear," Bulma said, "Just make yourself happy."  Bra giggled.

"I'll try." She replied.

"Here's your father," Bulma said, "Love you."   Bra said her "I love yous" to her mother, and the phone was soon passed to her father.

"Iloveyou," was quickly said by Vegeta, and a second was allowed for Bra to respond.

"I love you too, Daddy," Bra said, giggling a bit.  One last hmph was heard before the click of the receiver.

Goten then stepped into the room, startling Bra.

_Oh no, did he hear me talking about him?_ Bra asked herself.  But she decided that he didn't by his cheerful expression.

"How'd it go?" Goten asked, "Got a house?"  Bra shook her head.

"We have to wait a month," Bra said.  Goten nodded.

"I guess that's fine," Goten said.  Goten slipped his arm around Bra's shoulders and she blushed.  "I'm gonna go get something to eat, wanna come?"

"Goten," Bra said, "We just ate."  Goten rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know," Goten said, "But I'm still hungry."  Bra laughed and walked out the door.  Goten closely, maybe too closely, followed suit.

-----------

Bra and Britta put the finishing touches on their makeup before giving themselves the last check in the mirror.  It was the first party of the college semester, so they had to make a good first impression.  And both looked exceptionally beautiful.

A knock was heard on their door, and Britta opened it up to find Fender and Goten standing their, looking good.  She gave both of them the once over before letting them in with a grin.

"Lookin' fine, boys!" Bra said, glancing up from her computer as the two walked in, "What are you two looking so hot for?"  The question was more directed towards Goten, but he didn't notice. 

"Well," Fender said slyly, "We're here to pick up some cute ladies, and I only see the two most beautiful ones right here!"  Goten jabbed Fender in the ribs before laughing.

"You never stop," Goten said, "Always gotta make the ladies swoon!"  Fender grinned. 

"You two almost ready to go?" Goten asked.  Bra nodded and got up from her laptop.

"Yeah," Britta started, "where's this party at?"  Goten glanced at Fender because he didn't know.  Fender replied.

"It's at the Phi Gamma Delta frat house," He said, "On the south side of campus."  The girls nodded and started out the door.  The boys stayed back.

"What are you waiting for?" Bra asked.  Goten chuckled.

"We have to wait for our alcohol to get here," He said, "Can't go unprepared."  Fender nodded and grinned.  The girls looked at each other and smiled themselves.  They unzipped their bags and pulled out two bottles of Bacardi Rum.

"You're right!" They both said in unison.

-----------

The party was definitely going strong when the four arrived.  They walked up to the front of the frat house to find several members of the house standing guard to the front door.  Two very large men stepped in the way.

"Okay, girls, you're allowed in, "The first large male said, "But you two guys, there's a price."  Goten looked at the two strongmen, knowing he could easily take them out with a simple punch, but he decided to play along.

"What kind of a price?" Goten asked.  The two looked at Goten.

"Arm wrestling," they said in unison.  Goten mentally laughed.

"Okay, no problem," Goten said, sitting down at the table they had set up, "Let's go."  The second strongman laughed.

"Someone's eager to lose!" he said, sitting down at the table.  The two clasped their hands together and set the elbows on the table.  Bra and Britta watched from the doorway.

"Watch this, Britta," Bra whispered, a little grin on her face.  Britta glanced from Bra to Goten.

The first strongman held the two fists together before yelling a "GO!" to signal the start of the arm wrestling match.  And as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

Goten slammed the man's fist through the table.  The strongman yelped in pain as he pulled his hand from the hole in the table.  Everyone around them started in disbelief.  Bra just grinned.

"Hooooooly shit!" Fender chimed in, "You're an animal!"  Goten just grinned and got up.

"Have I been admitted?"  Goten asked, brushing his hands off.  The frat guys just nodded and let Goten pass to stand with the two girls.  Now it was Fender's turn.

Fender psyched himself up, thinking that if Goten did such a number on the man that he would be able to, as well.  He sat down and quickly put his elbow on the table.

Goten grinned, knowing that Fender would not be able to beat the opposing beast of a man.  He was going to help Fender a little bit.

Fender gripped the man's hand, and soon the match was started.  Goten used his telekinesis to push Fender's hand, sending the second man's hand through the same hole Goten had just created.  Fender was now admitted.

"Hoooooooly shit!" Fender said, standing up and staring at his hand, "That's great!"  Bra glanced at Goten, who just gave her a wink.  Bra smiled.

The four walked into the frat party, Fender and Britta in front and Bra and Goten in back.

As they entered, Bra discreetly slipped her hand into Goten's and gripped it.  She smiled up at Goten, who just gripped her hand back.  Bra hoped that Goten noticed the silver bracelet on her wrist.  The same one that he gave her for graduation.

-----------

**End Chapter 3**

Okaaaay review now!


	4. Piggyback Rides

All right, chapter four.  Not feeling too good tonight, so I figured writing my cheer me up a little bit.  I outlined this chapter a while ago, to be honest.  I just never got motivated to write it.  I'm still not motivated, but what better time than now?  Hope ya like it.

**AN1:** Buy AFI's new CD, "Sing the Sorrow"  It's great.

**AN2:** In this fic, Goten and Bra are the same age (18, just graduated).  Trunks is older, about 21, and Pan is younger, probably about 15.  AU of course.**__**

**AN3:** Why is it that whenever you have something go exceptionally right and great that a moment later it crashes down?  I hate that.  The worst part is wishing that it would happen again, just so you'd feel exceptionally great again.  And hoping that it won't crash.

**AN4:** Kublai Khan, of course.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Am I your anything?" – AFI, _Morningstar**__**_

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 4 – Piggyback Rides**

Fender and Britta noticed the little hand holding going on behind them as they walked through the crowd of college coeds.  They glanced at each other and grinned, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't have to do as much work as they had thought.

They both quickly went back to find the keg, leaving Bra and Goten to themselves for a while.

Bra and Goten stayed close with each other as they roamed around the gigantic frat house.  They talked with each other because they didn't know anyone else, but neither worried much because they figured after a few drinks they're social sides will emerge.

Goten noticed many of the men in the room were staring at Bra like she was a goddess.  He couldn't blame them, either.  She was definitely extremely beautiful, and he knew that well.

_But I can't be sitting here waiting for her_, Goten though, _especially if she keeps telling me stuff like how we can't be together.  I don't understand why, but I've learned from our friendship that it's hard for me to understand her._

Goten frowned a bit before looking around the room at the groups of people talking and dancing.  Bra glanced up to see what Goten was looking at.  And before they knew it, they were flat on the floor.

Some drunk kid decided to not realize where he was going and slammed directly into the handholding two, knocking them to the ground.  Dazed, Goten got up to see who bumped into him.  But Bra beat him to it.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Bra yelled at the kid, who was stumbling around and slurring his words badly.

"Shorry BABE!" The kid attempted to apologize, "SHAY!  Yer pretty cute!"  The kid grinned.  Bra narrowed her eyes at the kid.

"Oh yeah?" she replied, "you won't be saying that when you're blind."  The kid laughed.

"Well," he said, "I was tryyyying to sleep, see, but my mattresss is toooo HARD!  Will you helpmee break it inn?"  Bra was about to punch the man before her for attempting such a horrible pick up line, but fortunately for him, he passed out right there.  Bra turned to find Goten.

He was a few feet away from her, grinning at Bra.  He winked at her and smiled, as if to say good job.  She smiled back and started towards him, but was intercepted by a girl.  Britta.

"Sorry Goten," Britta said, "Gotta talk to Bra." And before Bra could protest, Britta had dragged her off across the room.  When she stopped, Bra was a little bit angry.

"Hey!" She scolded, "What's the big idea?  I was about to go over to Goten."  Britta grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," She apologized, "What was the deal with that though?"  Britta pointed to the passed out guy on the ground.

"Oh he just tried to hit on me," Bra said, laughing, "But he hit the floor instead."  Britta chuckled.

"I wish people would hit on me like that," Britta joked, "Even if they are wasted off their asses."  Bra just shook her head.

"Can I go back to Goten now?" Bra asked, giving Britta puppy dog eyes.  Britta smiled and nodded, giving her permission to go back to her precious Goten.

Bra dodged in and out of the crowd and made her way across the cramped room until she spotted the mass of spiky hair that belonged to Goten.  She smiled to herself and her eyes lit up, but then she noticed something odd.  He was talking to someone she couldn't see.

Bra maneuvered herself through the crowd in attempt to find out just who Goten was talking to.  Then she saw, and her mood fell.

A girl with dirty blonde hair was grinning up at Goten.  Bra decided to watch them from afar to see exactly where this was going.  She felt like such a spy though.

The girl laughed along with Goten, who seemed excited that he met someone new.  But Bra thought he looked a little too excited.  She decided not to watch anymore and headed for the keg.  She needed to drown herself in alcohol to avoid the thoughts that were besieging her mind.

-----------

Britta and Fender sat in the kitchen, involved in a game of asshole.  Both seemingly had pretty high tolerances for alcohol, but both had consumed a large amount already.  But that didn't stop them.

Bra frantically searched for a plastic cup to fill with beer, but was having a lot of trouble.  Britta noticed the turquoise haired girl and decided to sit the next round of asshole out.

"Drink for leaving," Fender said, obviously in higher rank than Britta.   She downed the rest of her beer and walked over to Bra.

"Looking for something?" Britta asked, smiling.  Bra glanced at Britta quickly before stealing her own plastic cup and filling it with chilled brew. 

"Well," Britta said, "you could've at least asked!"  Britta chuckled a little bit, but stopped suddenly when she noticed Bra downing the entire cup.  "Shit, what's wrong, Bra?"  Bra just shook her head and pointed through the kitchen's walkway to where Goten was now dancing with the same girl he was just a moment before talking to.

"Her," Bra said, "that's what's wrong."  She downed another glass.

"Christ, Bra," Britta said, "slow the hell down.  You're gonna get sick!"  Britta snatched her cup away before Bra could fill it up again.  She set it down next to her and leaned up against the counter.  Bra followed suit, noticeably disturbed by the fact that Goten was dancing with another girl.

"Why don't you just talk to him about it?" Britta asked, "I mean, what's it going to hurt?"  Bra shook her head and shrugged.

"See, Britta," Bra began, "Goten and I have always been close.  So close that at one point we talked about us being a possibility.  And me being my usual afraid self, I said that we couldn't because it would ruin us if anything ever happened.  And we're such close of friends, we both wouldn't know what to do without each other."  Britta nodded.

"So in other words," she began, "You've screwed it up before you've even done it."  Bra's eyes lowered to the ground as she zoned out.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bra said, trailing off.  Britta waved a hand in front of her face and snapped her fingers a couple times, trying to get Bra's attention.  She quickly realized it wasn't working.

"Well I'm just gonna leave you here then to think, "Britta said, "Are you going to be okay, Bra?"  Bra just nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the tiles of the kitchen.  Britta slowly backed away, returning to her game of asshole.  Bra glanced up at Goten, who was still dancing away.

Britta kept her eyes on Bra as she played some more asshole.  She was worried about her new friend.  She knew that Bra was madly in love with her longtime high school friend, yet was stuck on what she should do.  

Bra must've downed six beers in a matter of minutes, according to what Britta had watched.  She would soon be slurring and stumbling like crazy if she didn't do something quickly.  Britta tugged on Fender's shirt.

"Drink for tugging on my shirt!" Fender said, and watched Britta gulp her beer before starting.

"Go take that cup away from Bra," Britta said, pointing over her shoulder to the obviously depressed girl.  "I'll go get Goten to come in here and talk to her."  Fender nodded and tossed a seven down on the pile in front of him.

"Drink for telling me what to do!" Fender said, laughing.  Britta took another sip before getting up and going to find Goten.

Fender set his hand down and started to walk over to Bra.  He saw her start to sway back and forth and had to grab the countertop to steady herself.  Once she regained her balance, a slight, drunken chuckle escaped her lips.  She set her cup down.

Fender, being on a mission, snatched the cup up right away.  He tapped Bra on the shoulder, who slowly turned her head, her eyes half open and a slight grin on her face.

"Heeeey Fender!" Bra said, slapping Fender's arm," How are ya?!"  Fender shook his head and grinned.

"I'm quite fine, Bra," Fender replied, "But you don't look so good.  How many beers have you had tonight?"  Bra stared into space for a moment before sticking her hands up, fingers extended.

"More than this!" Bra exclaimed before laughing.  She then noticed her cup was missing, "hey!  Where'd my cup go?"  Fender smiled.

"I just saw it walk away," Fender said, "Now, I'll tell you a funny joke, and if you laugh at it, then I'll help you find your cup, okay?"  Fender decided to use this as a ploy of distraction while Britta finds Goten to come and talk to her.

"Oooookay Fenderbender!" Bra laughed.  Goten also laughed, making note of the nickname that he hadn't heard since his childhood.

"Okay, Bra, listen," Fender began, "A guy walks into a doctor's office with a frog on his head…"

-----------

Britta roamed the large frat house living room, searching for the spiky black hair of Goten, but to no avail.  She asked a few people if they had seen him, but they claimed that they hadn't.  Britta decided to look outside, where several people were taking a smoke break.  Sure enough, he was sitting outside on the concrete steps on the house.

"What are you doing out here, Goten?" Britta asked, "I didn't think you smoked."  Goten looked up at the brown haired girl before returning his gaze out into the night.

"I don't smoke," Goten said, "I'm just getting some fresh air and having some time to think, is all."  Britta smiled.

"Think, huh?" Britta asked, "Think about what?"  Goten shrugged.

"Or who, should I ask?" Britta added, getting a chuckle out of Goten.

"Jesus, girls are just too smart," Goten said, turning his face towards the now sitting Britta.  "You probably know who I'm thinking about.  It's not hard to guess."

"Of course I know," Britta said, "What about her are you thinking about?"  Goten let out a huge sigh before grinning from ear to ear.

"About how cute she is," he stated, "there's just something about her I love.  No, not just something, everything."  Britta smiled.

"You do know how she feels, don't you?" Britta asked.  Goten shrugged yet again.

"We've talked about it from time to time," Goten said, "I mean, yeah we're close.  Closer than a lot of couples are, but we aren't one.  I'd love to be one, yeah, but I just want her to be happy.  And if she's happy not being one, then I'll stick with that."  Britta shook her head.

"Sometimes guys can seem smart," Britta said, "but at the same time not catch the things that mean the most."  Goten was confused.

"I don't know what you mean," Goten said, trailing off.  Britta chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Britta replied, "Guys can be smart, but the majority of the time they're stupid when it comes to stuff like this.  No offense, though."  Goten waved his hand in the air to signal none was taken.

"So, what do you mean?" Goten asked again.  Britta thumbed towards the house.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and find out from a very drunk Bra?" Britta asked.  Goten looked sharply at Britta.

"Bra's drunk?!" Was the last thing that she heard before feeling a rush of wind from the now running Goten.

She got up slowly, drawing in a breath of fresh air before walking back into the house.

-----------

Goten ran into the kitchen to find Fender talking to an extremely trashed Bra.  He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her before tipping her head up to look into his eyes.

"Bchan!" Goten said, grabbing Bra's attention, "What's gotten into you?!  Why'd you drink so much?!  You know what it does to you!"  Goten rubbed Bra's head as if he was trying to rub the alcohol out of her system.  Or maybe he was showing his affection.

"Don't worrrry Goten!" Bra slurred, "I'm –hic- fine!"  Goten shook his head.

"No you aren't," He stated, "you've had way too much."  Goten looked at Fender.

"How could you let her drink so much?" Goten asked.  Fender stuck his hands up in defense.

"Hey, Goten," Fender said, "She did that on her own.  I mean, I tried the old 'I tell a joke to distract you' trick, but she soon caught on!  And hell, she ran for the whole damn keg!  Started sucking that down through the nozzle.  I was like "Hooooly shit!""  Goten slapped his forehead.

"Did you try to stop her?" He asked.  Fender nodded.

"Yeah, and so did half the damn frat!" Fender exclaimed, "Christ, that girl's strong as hell!  She threw us all off as she chugged that keg.  I nearly crapped my pants!"  Goten couldn't help a chuckle to break the strain of worry.

"That's Bra for ya," Goten said, "Don't worry, I'm gonna take her home.  Are you guys staying?"  Goten switched glances from Fender to Britta.  Both nodded.

"Yeah we're gonna stay here for a little bit," Britta said, "We should be back within the hour though."  Fender glared at Britta.

"hey!" he exclaimed, "What gives you the right to tell me what to do?!"  Britta looked at the game of asshole being played at the table and signaled the guy who was currently President.

"Fender!" He yelled, "Drink for insubordination against Britta!"  Fender gaped at the short, brown-haired blue eyed girl in front of him.  She just smiled back.

"Fare enough." Fender said, taking a gulp before returning to the game.

Goten turned his attention to Bra as he watched Britta and Fender go back to the cards.

"Come on Bchan," Goten said, "Let's go home."  He grabbed her hand gently and tugged.  But Bra couldn't walk so well and stumbled to the ground.  Goten crouched down and brushed some hair out of her eyes.  She looked up at him, and he returned a smile.

"Want a lift?" Goten asked, simply.  Bra nodded and soon she was upon his back, getting a piggy back ride.

"I bet you wouldn't do this for that girl you were dancing with, would you?" The drunken Bra asked, her courage lifted by the alcohol.  Goten laughed.

"Definitely not," He replied, but she didn't hear him.  She had passed out, her head laying on Goten's shoulder.  Goten just smiled as he walked silently in the moonlit night.  He reached the dorms and slid his keycard in the slot to open the locked door.

As he punched in the number in the elevator for their floor, Goten felt Bra tighten her grip on him, almost as if she was trying to prevent herself from falling.  He smiled and lifted her up more.  He then imagined Bra running around, a beer keg on her shoulder, several guys trying to stop her from drinking their precious Budweiser.  He chuckled and the elevator dinged, opening its doors to let the passengers off.

Goten made his way to Bra's dorm, fishing out her key from her pocket as they went along.  He inserted it into her lock and kicked open the door, using his right hand to stabilize the slipping Bra.  He couldn't help but smiling knowing that the greatest girl he's ever known was depending on him right now.

As he laid her down onto her bed, he wondered why she had drunk so much that night.

_What could possibly have caused her to do that?_ Goten thought, _Was it something I did?  I guess I'll have to find out in the morning._

Goten grabbed a spare blanket out of Bra's closet and laid in on her now sleeping form.  He bent down and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, admiring her incredible beauty.  He bent down and kissed her cheek, smiling as he retracted his face.  He started for the door.

"No…," Bra murmered, capturing Goten's attention, "Stay with me…"  Goten turned around to find Bra's eyes open partway, grabbing out towards the retreating form of Goten.  Not another word was said as Goten walked slowly back towards Bra's bed, slipping under the covers with her, and wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

_Even if she is drunk,_ Goten thought, _I'll still stay by her side.  _

The two feel asleep together as if they had been doing so for years.

-----------

**End Chapter 4**

Okaaaay review now!


	5. Painting New Places

I need it update this story more regularly, I think.  It's been a while, lol.  More than five months.  Gomen.  Lots of stuff going on.  Well let's avoid that stuff and get onto the author notes.

**AN1:** Mahoromatic is a great series.  Check it out.

**AN2:** In this fic, Goten and Bra are the same age (18, just graduated).  Trunks is older, about 21, and Pan is younger, probably about 15.  AU of course.**__**

**AN3:** Other story plugs:  Check out **Never Say Never** by Witchyprincess, **Just a Kiss **by Sarah aka Vega.  They're good.

**AN4:** Kublai Khan, of course.

**DISCLAIMER:** "And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow…" – Goo Goo Dolls, _Iris_****

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 5 – Painting New Places**

Bra woke up with a thud and an extreme thirst.  Her head was pounding, and she felt as if she hadn't had a drink of water in a week.  She slowly opened her eyes, trying to make sense of her surroundings.  The clock on her desk shone brightly:  5:34 AM.

_Okay, I'm back in my room._ She thought to herself before rubbing her forehead again.  She attempted to get up, but was captured with a tightening grip around her waist.  To her surprise, she didn't know who it was.  Attempting to feign a look over her shoulder only succeeded in thickening the thunderous pounding in her head.

_Oh shit oh shit… who did I go home with last night?  I can't remember…_

Bra heard a groan, and she moved her hand to her stomach.  The effects of alcohol were taking their toll.  Bra needed to get to the bathroom in the hall, and fast.  She pried her hands into the arm holding her, attempting to escape.  She moaned in agony.

"Bchan?" she heard a voice say, "Are you okay?"  Goten released his grip only to find his bestfriend running out her dormroom door.  He sat up, bewildered.

Then he heard the wretched sounds coming from the bathroom across the hall.  Goten got up and proceeded to the door of the ladies room, where he heard Bra tossing her cookies.  And without a second thought, he just walked in.

_Wow… never been in a girl's bathroom before!  Coooool…_ Goten thought, grinning, before walking over to his ill-stricken friend.  He found her over a toilet in the third stall telling her life story to the porcelain god.  He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing.

"Come on babe," Goten comforted, "Get all that shit out of your system.  You'll feel better."  He rubbed her back some more before gently grabbing the hair tie off of her wrist.  He pulled her turquoise locks back into a ponytail and fastened it the same way he'd seen her do it millions of times over.

After ten minutes, there was a break in the vomit.

"I must seem really ugly right now," Bra said, chuckling through her sickness.  Goten just smiled and rubbed her back as she still knelt, waiting for the second coming.  He let out a chuckle.

"Bchan," Goten said softly, "There is not a moment when I think you're ugly."  Bra thought she felt herself starting to blush.  She couldn't decipher whether it was from his comment or her sickness.

"I don't remember much," She tried explaining, "Only—" she was cut off by another surge of undigested beer.  Goten started his comforting rub again.

"Don't talk, Bchan," He said, "We'll talk later."  

-----------

Bra slumped back down on her bed, feeling somewhat better but still aching.  She smelled of vomit and felt disgusting.  She found it odd that Goten was following her around still, even though she was in this state.  She decided to find out.

"Goten," Bra started, "Why are you still in my room?"  Goten grinned a little bit.

"You don't want me here?" He said, faking hurt in his voice. 

"No no, it's not that," Bra said, turning over on her side to face her bestfriend, "It's just I smell like shit, look like it, and probably am not in the best mood with you right now."  Goten raised his eyebrows before responding.

"Well, sure you smell like shit, you never look like it, and I'm here because there are two other people in mine.  Notice who's not here?"  Bra's eyes became saucers and she grinned.

"We'll have to find out what happened there later!" Bra said before rubbing her forehead again.  Goten tossed her a bottle of Advil that was sitting on her desk.  She took three and turned back to him.

"I need to watch you, too," Goten said, "I mean, I've had to since last night."  Bra shook her head.

"I can take care of myself," She replied.  Goten smiled.

"Not when you attempt to drink half a keg, Bchan."  Bra blushed.  "Now… why are you not in the best of moods with me?"

"Um," She stuttered, "Uh… nevermind, Goten.  I just need some sleep."  Goten frowned.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked skeptically.  Bra nodded.  Goten smiled and sat up. "Okay, I'll be back in an hour to check on ya.  I'm gonna go get something to eat!"  Even in her hangover, Bra laughed at Goten running out the door.  She put her pounding head down and somehow managed to fall back asleep.

-----------

Goten creaked open his door ever so slowly, trying to peak into the room.  He expected two naked people lying all over his bed.  But that wasn't the first thing he saw. 

One creak:  A pair of checkered boxers and some jeans.  _Oh Christ_ Goten though.

Two creaks:  a sock, three shoes, and a purse.  _Not good._

Three creaks:  Britta lying on Fender's bed, clothed.  _Well, better._

Last creak:  Fender draped across Britta's legs, with no pants.  _Hooooly Shit!_

Goten broke up into uncontrollable laughter before grabbing his sides.  Britta awoke at the sound of cackles and looked at Goten as if he were crazy.  

"Goten!" Britta asked, "What the hell are you laughing at?!"  Through his fits of laughter, Goten pointed to the white ass pointing towards the ceiling.  Britta shrieked as she kicked Fender across the room, making him land stomach up, which definitely not good.

"Christ man!" Britta yelled at the comatose Fender, "Cover yourself up!"  She threw the closest item she could grab, which happened to be the XBox controller, at the poor, pantless sap.  It hit him in the junk.

­­-----------

Goten sat across from Fender in the cafeteria of the dorm.  Fender's face was a mix of pain and embarrassment while Goten's showed nothing but laughter.

"Why'd she have to throw the controller?!" Fender roared, making other students look at him.  Goten wiped a tear away.

"Because you decided that taking your pants off was the best thing to do, for some reason!" Goten laughed.

"Yeah, well!" Fender tried to think of an explanation.  "I was drunk!"  The rest of the cafeteria gave a thumbs up in agreement.  Fender smirked at Goten.

"That suffices, it seems!" Goten said, laughing.  Fender decided to play his cards instead.

"So what was with you and Bra last night, hmmmm?" Fender asked with a questioning look.  Goten blushed.  "Wow!  You two didn't…?"

"No no no!" Goten said in defense.  Fender laughed as Goten blushed more.  "I just took her back to her room, and she wanted me to lay with her till she fell asleep.  And well, I fell asleep too.  It happens."  Fender smiled.

"Only if two are in love it does."  Fender said, cocking an eyebrow.  Goten smiled evilly.

"Does that mean you and Britta are in love since you two slept with each other last night?" Goten asked, grinning from ear to ear.  Fender threw his hands up.

"Jesus Christ," Fender said, "Why am I always on the blunt side?!"  Goten just laughed.

-----------

Bra opened her eyes and glanced at the clock.

_11:34 A.M._Bra thought _That__ sleep did me well._  She still had a small headache, but other than that, her queasiness was gone and she felt pretty damn good.

But she popped three Advil just to make sure.

"Ugh…" Bra said to herself, "I need to get a shower.  I feel so shitty…"  And with that, Bra grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel and headed to the bathrooms.  When she arrived, she saw her new friend.

"Hey Bra!" Britta called from the mirror, "How's the head?"  Bra smiled.

"It's perfectly fine," She replied, "Why?"  Britta stopped brushing her hair to stare at Bra.

"Because it should be pounding right now with the amount of alcohol you drank!" Britta said.  "Jesus, I wouldn't be able to get up after what you drank!"  Bra chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry," Bra replied with a smile, "I had my thundering headache at five this morning.  It's gone now, though."  Britta shook her head.

"I don't know how you do it," Britta said, "But tell me, what did you and Goten do last night, hmmm?"  Britta decided to give Bra the fifth degree, a la Fender.

"I don't remember, but I don't think we did anything.  I know Goten, and he wouldn't do anything without consulting me first," Bra said.  Britta smiled.

"You two looked so incredibly cute sleeping there," Britta said, "I hope to find someone who I can look that cute with.  You're lucky."  Bra just smiled and blushed as she turned the shower on and took off her clothes.

"I know I am," Bra said, "I just hope he knows, too.  I mean to find out who that girl was last night he was talking to."  Britta laughed.

"So that's why you decided to binge drink, Captain Jealousy," Britta laughed.  Bra chuckled.

"Yeah you caught me," Bra replied and stepped into the shower.  Britta started to leave, but Bra called out to her.

"Hey Britta?" Bra asked.

"Yeah?" Britta replied.

"I'm expecting a call from my mother today," Bra said, "She's getting Goten and me an apartment or something so we can live together."  

"WHAT?!" Britta yelled, "YOU AND GOTEN ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER?!"   Bra dropped her bottle of body wash in reaction to the scream, but quickly recovered.

"Jesus Britta," Bra said, catching her breath, "Don't scream like that!  Yes, Goten and I are going to live together.  But, I wanted to know if you wanted to move in, too?  Knowing my mother, it's going to be one huge place."

Britta was confused. "But don't we have to live in our dorms?"  But Bra knew she was going to ask that.

"Sure we do, but we only have to claim residency," Bra stated matter of factly, "I mean, who's going to check to see if we're really there?  We could just say we're really busy!"  Britta had to admit that Bra had a point.  She decided she was in.

"Okay Bra," Britta said, "I'm all for it.  But won't Fender be lonely without Goten?"  Bra laughed.

"You're worried about Fender, hmm?" Bra said accusingly.  

"NO!" Britta yelled, "I just… well… whatever!"  Britta stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a laughing Bra.

-----------

**End Chapter 5**

I know, it's short, but many more chapters coming after this.  Okaaaay review now!


	6. Painting Each Other

Two in one night.  Damn I'm good.

**AN1:** I leave for Ohio State University in a couple days.  Anyone else go there?  Drop me a line at thom@dbzmail.com

**AN2:** In this fic, Goten and Bra are the same age (18, just graduated).  Trunks is older, about 21, and Pan is younger, probably about 15.  AU of course.**__**

**AN3:** Same as last time:  Check out **Never Say Never** by Witchyprincess, **Just a Kiss **by Sarah aka Vega.  They're good.

**AN4:** Holy Kublai Khan!

**DISCLAIMER:** "Cause a cold heart is a dead heart, and it feels like I've been buried alive by love…" – HIM, _Buried Alive By LoveGoo Goo Dolls, _Iris_****_

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 6 – Painting Each Other**

Bra walked back to her room slowly, deep in thought.  She really wanted to know who that girl was and why she was messing with her Goten.

_My Goten…_

The thought made her laugh.  She knew that Goten and her had something special.  Hell, they were closer than any couple they knew, yet there was always that fear within her.  The fear that something would get screwed up if they ever attempted a relationship that was more than friends.

But when they did delve into those depths of love, it felt so incredible to her that she wanted more.

Reaching her room, Bra slid her key into the lock and turned the tumbler.  It clicked open, almost whispering her to enter.  She agreed with the whisper and slid into her room, wrapped in a towel.  

Bra looked into the mirror and continued thinking to herself.  She dropped the towel and stood there naked, just thinking about Goten and what could be.

There was a knock on the door, and before Bra could tell the visitor to hold on, Goten plunged in.  And immediately plunged back out.

"SORRY!" Bra heard from outside the door, "I WAS JUST CHECKING ON YOU!"  Bra blushed.  Well, Goten saw her naked.  Bra quickly slipped on a T-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts as she laughed at Goten's embarrassment, realizing she had none of her own.

"It's okay Goten," Bra said, "You can come in now."  Goten slowly slid open the door, peering in to see if Bra had dressed herself.  She had indeed, and even though it was just simple lounging clothes, Goten still blushed.

"You're beautiful…" Goten whispered, accidentally letting his inner monologue go.  Bra blushed herself.

"Thank you, Goten," Bra replied, and Goten slapped himself on the head, still in a daze.

"Oh crap," Goten said, "Did I say that out loud?"  Bra smiled and nodded, the red tinge still burning her cheeks.  Goten stuttered.

"I was… just che-checking on you," He managed, "You know… to see if you were all right…"  Bra laughed.

"Thanks to you, Goten," Bra said, "I've never been better."  Goten couldn't keep his eyes off his bestfriend.  He couldn't believe how much he had fallen for her.

The two gazed at each other for a moment before Goten made a move.  A step closer, two steps.  Bra just sat there, smiling, as if Goten weren't even doing anything wrong.  Before she knew it, Goten had wrapped his arms around her waist.

Their faces were inches apart, and Goten leaned in.  So close.  And the phone rang.

Startled, Bra pulled away from Goten to answer the phone.  Goten just stared, amazed at how close he was to kissing his bestfriend.  He listened to Bra on the phone.

"Hi Okaasan."  "Yes, you always call at bad times." "Yes." "Uh huh." "Great!" "Yeah."  He saw her write something down on her notepad on her desk.  "Okay."  "Gotcha."  "Tell Daddy I love him too."  "Bye Kaasan."  She hung up the phone and looked at Goten.

"Hi."  Was all she could say.  Goten grinned back.

The moment was gone.

"Hi."  You could cut the awkwardness with a knife.

Then Bra remembered that she was supposed to be mad at Goten.  Her face scowled.

"What is it, Bchan?" Goten asked, "What'd Bulma have to say?"  Bra 'hmphed' and turned around.

"Okaasan got us a house, and now we don't have to wait a month for it to be ready.  The people just moved out.  It's about fifteen minutes from here.  Now, tell me who that girl was you were with last night?"  Bra turned back around, determination in her face.

"eh?" Goten asked, "What girl?"  Bra shook her head.

"You know which one.  The one from the party last night.  The one that wrote her number on your hand."  Bra folded her arms.

"What, I'm not allowed to make friends?" Goten asked in defense, "Are you being jealous or somethin'?"  Bra shook her head.

"Of course not!" She replied.  "I just want to know!"  Goten looked sternly at her.

"You go and drink yourself into oblivion," He began, "I carry you home, stay with you to make sure you're all right, pull your hair back for you when you're sick, come back to check on you, and all you care about is some stupid girl who I met for the first time last night?"  Goten shut his eyes in anger.

"But…" Bra said, feeling a little sorry for being mad.

"She's nothing to me.  It's a girl I met at a party.  Is this why you weren't in the best of moods with me?  Because of a god damn girl?"  Bra looked towards the ground in shame.  

"I.." She said, but didn't finish.

"I show you how much I care for you by doing all this stuff for you, and all you can think about is a stupid girl.  I can't believe this."  Goten angrily said.  He threw his hands up in the air and walked towards the door.

"She was nothing," He said, "I would never do anything for her that I did for you.  Just remember that next time I try to make a friend."  Goten walked out, turning towards the window at the end of the hallway.  Bra chased after him.

She was too late as she saw Goten take flight into the blue sky.  

"I'm sorry…" Bra said, as if Goten could hear her.  But he couldn't.

_I overreacted.  _Bra thought, _I'm stupid._  She retreated back to her room, tears forming in her eyes.

-----------

An hour later, Goten returned to his room, opening his window to get back in.  As soon as he clicked the pane shut, a knock on his door signaled him to a visitor.

"Who is it?" Goten said gruffly, more sad than angry now.

"It's me," Bra said through the door.  Goten didn't answer.  "I wanted to apologize, Goten.  I was stupid.  I'm sorry."  Goten moved to the door and opened it a little, letting the chain lock click.  He peered at Bra, still saying nothing.  He noticed the redness in her eyes.

_She's been crying…_

"Look, Bchan," Goten started, "You hurt me a little bit.  We've had our bickerings in the past, but I've never seen you get jealous for my attention."

Bra looked up through the door at Goten.

"I don't know what came over me," Bra said, "I acted so coldly, especially after you did all those things for me."

"Yes."  Goten said, and he opened the door, "I just needed some time to think, you know?  I think we need to have a talk later."  Bra nodded and stepped into the room; into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Goten," Bra said, "You know you mean everything to me.  You're my greatest friend."  Goten smiled and nodded down at his turquoise companion.  He slowly stroked her head as he held her in the hug.

"It's okay," Goten said, "I forgive you.  Now, let's go check out that house."  Bra smiled and grabbed Goten's hand, leading him to the window.

-----------

"So," Britta said, "Goten asked you to move in, too?"  Fender just nodded.

"He said that the house was so goddamn big that six people could live there comfortably.  Like it was a TV Reality show house!" Fender replied.  Britta smiled.

"Ohhhh yeah!" She said, clenching her fists in front of her in joy, "I can't wait to see this house!  Bra said it was beachside and everything!"  Fender nodded quickly, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah!" He said, "We can throw some mad parties!  And we can help Bra and Goten get together easier!"  Britta nodded, then her head perked up.

"Shhh!" She said, "They're coming!"  And both shut up and sat on the bed as Bra and Goten entered the room, carrying a couple cans of paint.

"Well," Bra said, "You two seem awful quiet, sitting on the bed like that.  What are you two plotting?"  Goten nodded.

"You two are up to no good," he said, "and I can feel it."  Britta and Fender held back laughter as they shook their heads quickly.

"Jesus," Goten said, turning to Bra, "they remind me of little kids."  Bra nodded and chuckled before turning to the two childish roomies.

"Okay," Bra said, "Since you're staying with us, you get to help us!"  Britta's face dropped and Fender froze.

"Do…" Britta swallowed hard, "…what?"  Goten smiled evily.

"Paint!"

-----------

The four poured across the cement driveway.  Fender and Britta stared in awe at the beach house that was now considered their home.

"Hooooooooly shit!" Screamed the two in unison.

"It's frickin' three stories high!" Britta yelled.  Fender just fainted.

After dragging the two in, one willing, one dead weight, Bra and Goten took a quick look around to see what rooms needed painting and which didn't.  After a quick assessment, they returned to Britta fanning a still fainted Fender.

"Okay Britta," Goten said, "You and Fender are going to be painting this room, while Bchan and I paint the other.  We'll do this for a little while and then I'll go get us some lunch, got it?"  Britta looked at Goten in protest.

"But he's a lazy ass who's asleep!" She exclaimed, pointing at Fender.

"No, you are!" Fender said, awakening from his slumber and sitting up.  Thunderbolts clashed between the two as Goten and Bra slid painting supplies and a couple cans of paint into the room and running to the next.

Britta and Fender continued to bitch and moan until they realized they were alone.

"Hey!  They left us!" Britta said, and then turned back to Fender, "You better do your fair share!"  Fender tossed a foam paintbrush at Britta.

"Be quiet."

-----------

Bra painted slowly, trimming the edges while Goten rolled paint on with the roller.  They had chosen a light blue for this current room, and they were doing pretty good with all the painting.  But even though they were doing great, the silence that had come over them was suffocating.

Bra decided to break the silence with a little mischief.

"Goten I'm sorry," Bra said.  Goten stopped painting and looked at her.

"For wha--?" Goten didn't finish his sentence.  Bra had slapped him in the face with her paintbrush, covering the young man's head with periwinkle.  Bra bursted out laughing, closing her eyes.  Big mistake.

"Take this!" Goten said, chuckling as he rolled Bra with a large streak of blue, from her head to her toes  "Haaaaa!  You look like a smurf, Bchan!"

"Gah!" Bra decided to keep it going, picking up a paint can.  She chased Goten with it, hoisting the can over her head.  The whole time the two were giggling like kids.

Britta and Fender realized that there was a little too much noise coming from the room that Goten and Bra were supposed to be painting.  They decided to investigate.

Taking brushes in hand, Fender and Britta walked to the next room to find the two doused in sky blue, rolling on the plastic drop clothes in laughter.

"what the hell are they doing?" Fender asked, using his paintbrush to point for emphasis.  Britta shook her head.

"Looks like fun though," Britta said, grinning.  She quickly wiped her brush along the back of Fender's neck, sopping him with white paint.

"HEY!" Fender roared, and so began another paint war.  Goten and Bra noticed that the two had ventured onto them and decided to see how their war was coming.  They peeked from behind the wall to see the two chasing each other around, paint in hands.

"They're cute," Bra said, receiving a grunt from Goten in agreement.  At that moment, Fender tripped over an empty paint can, sliding on his stomach to a stop.  He rolled over only to find Britta standing over him, paintbrush in hand.  Fender tried the move of desperation.

He grabbed her legs and tripped her, sending her tumbling down on top of him.  Yet the move didn't work, and Fender was slapped across the face by a falling paintbrush.  He opened his eyes to see Britta starting back into them, paint covering her hair.

Without warning, he planted a kiss.

Bra and Goten glanced at each other and smiled.  They then went back to their painting, leaving Fender and Britta to finish their "painting."  But the scene of Fender and Britta left Bra and Goten a little closer.  Every chance they got while they were painting, the two gave each other soft touches, wiped paint off of each other's faces, and wore the biggest smiles.  Every so often, one would catch the glance of the other and turn away.  A little crimson was added to the blue.  The crimson of blushing.

-----------

**End Chapter 6**

Okaaaay review now!


	7. Taking Risks

Holy Christ, it's been a long ass time.  Last time I wrote on this story, or anything for that matter, was before I came down to Ohio State.  That was mid-September.  ::counts on fingers::  Almost five and a half months.  Sorry for keeping you all so long, but I sort of had a fallout of inspiration.  Still don't, really, but I figured you deserved this much.

Well actually, it was more of an unfallout, if that's even a word.  Over the weekend, I realized I could be friends still with someone.  It sort of made me actually write again on this.  But it's good to know we're just friends, heh.  We just lead different lives, and in many ways I'm happy for the both of us.

**AN1:** The Ohio State University is the greatest school ever.  Don't even say it isn't, especially if you're a Michigan fan!

**AN2:** I'd like to give a big thanks to all my reviewers I've ever had.  It's good to know you all helped in my getting an A in Honors English last quarter.  I got A's on all of my papers because you guys gave me incentive to write.  And all the practice paid off, lol.**__**

**AN3:** Same as last time:  Check out **Never Say Never** by Witchyprincess, **Just a Kiss **by Sarah aka Vega.  They're good.

**AN4:** Kublai Khan Beer:  the choice for all OSU students (aka natty light, ugh)!

**DISCLAIMER:** "I wonder if you're listening, pickin' up all the signals sent back from within…" – Lostprophets, _Last Train Home_Goo Goo Dolls, _Iris_****

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 7 – Taking Risks**

After everything was painted in the house, the girls and guys decided it was in the best nature to break in their house by none other than walking the whole hundred feet from the backyard to the beach.  In all honesty, it was almost out of a dream, this house.  An ocean view, three stories, it was honestly beautiful.  One could only fathom how much it cost Bulma to purchase.

But for Goten, Bra, Britta, and Fender, that didn't matter at all.  All that mattered right now was that they were done painting the entire place (a feat that took several days) and it was time to relax.

The four trudged down the sandy Pacific beach towards the lapping waves, donning swimsuits and holding their towels.  Britta and Bra both had on red bikinis, leaving much to the imagination, while Goten and Fender wore Hawaiian print swim trunks.

Bra and Britta decided to lay out for a bit before taking a jump in the pool, since their tans had faded since arriving at college, but Goten and Fender decided that it was swimming time!

Bra and Britta watched the two guys frolic in the surf, quietly talking as for not the boys to hear.

"So, spill it," Bra said simply, grinning a bit at the now blushing Britta.

"Spill what?" Britta asked innocently, looking in the opposite direction from Bra's dwelling gaze.  Bra just smirked.

"What happened the first day we were painting?" Bra clarified, "With Fender…?"  Britta just smiled, covering the blush on her face with her hands.

"Oh god, I dunno," Britta said, grinning behind her hands, "He just kissed me.  It's nothing big!"  Bra laughed slightly, turning her gaze to Goten.

"It feels good," Bra said, not so much to Britta as to the boy she was watching trying to body surf, "doesn't it?"  Britta grinned and nodded.  Bra's faced softened, showing a hint of sadness.

_I really shouldn't deny it anymore,_ Bra thought to herself, _The__ whole jealousy thing, plus we're so close.  But I don't know what's holding me back.  I don't want to screw anything up.  That would just kill me._

Britta noticed the small amount of depression creasing Bra's façade, letting her know what was on her mind.

"Bra," Britta said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Let me give you a piece of advice my mother told me before I left for college."  Bra turned to her friend with a questioning look.

"Advice?" Bra asked.  Britta just nodded.

"My mother told me I was going to meet boys here," Britta started, "which I definitely have.  Most are not really worth my time, but there is one I'm starting to get used to, even if he's a mumbling stooge every now and then.  But she told me always to follow my heart, and live with no regrets."  Bra smiled at this, for Bulma had told her something very similar to this.

Britta continued, "Life is definitely too short to live cautiously, so my mother told me to take risks when it comes to boys."  Bra raised an eyebrow.

"Risks, hm?" Bra asked.  Britta shook her head quickly.

"Not like that!" Britta said, "It's not like I'm going to turn into a little slut bucket or anything!"  Bra laughed.

"She just meant I shouldn't hold anything back," Britta continued, "And that I should do what my heart tells me, even if there are risks involved.  Risks like losing a friend."  Bra finally realized what Britta was talking about.

"But!" Bra started, but was cut off.

"You never know what could have been if you never even try," Britta finished, giving Bra a soft smile.  Bra knew what she had to do, but she was scared to do so.  After so many years of fighting off beings set on ruling the universe, she was never so scared.

"So just follow your heart, Bra," Britta said, "And I'm sure everything will turn out okay."  Bra nodded sheepishly.  

"Now, how are we going to break in this house?" Britta said, changing the subject to lighten the mood.  "I think we should have a party!"  Bra grinned.

"Yeah!" She said, "A huge kegger!  And invite everyone from campus!"  Britta nodded in reply.

"That would be awesome!  Imagine how much fun we'd have!  I mean, people could go swimming and everything!" Britta said, adding more ideas.

"Sounds good to me," Bra said, "We'll have to talk to the boys about it.  But now, I think we need to go swimming."  Britta nodded and got up, running towards and unsuspecting Fender and tackling him into a wave.  Bra did the same to Goten.

--------------

Goten and Fender jumped around in the waves, making up for all the hard work they did painting.  But they kept an eye on the two females lying on the beach, conversing.  Little did they know that the girls were having the same conversation as them.

"What gave you the balls to kiss that fiery one?" Goten asked, diving head-first into a wave.  Fender did the same and replied as he surfaced.

"I dunno, man," Fender said, "It just felt right.  She didn't seem to mind though.  Just a little blush and she got up.  We went back to work, but it was electric."  Goten nodded and jumped over the next wave.

"I know how that is," Goten replied, "The night of our graduation, Bra and I had a nice kiss on her bed.  We stopped pretty much as soon as it started, though.  I guess both of us knew we shouldn't have been doing that.  But something felt so right."  Fender laughed.

"You know you guys are honestly perfect for each other, right?" Fender asked, thinking Goten would agree.

"I dunno about that," Goten replied.  Fender just gawked at him.

"Wow, and I thought I was blind and stupid," Fender said, chuckling.  Goten just looked at him like he was talking gibberish.

"I don't understand, Fender," Goten said, not knowing whether or not he wanted to hear what Fender was about to say, but also secretly hoping it was exactly that.

"You two were made for each other," Fender said," It's obvious to everyone that knows you.  As soon as I opened that capsule-thingy, and that stuff popped out, I knew you two had something.  Britta told me that Bra has one just like that."  Goten bodysurfed a wave before continuing to listen.

"She was wearing the gift you gave her for graduation when we went to that frat house," Fender said.  Goten stood up in the water and stared at Fender.

"How the hell did you know about that bracelet?" He asked, amazed, "I didn't even tell her brother or her family about that."  Fender chuckled.

"Yeah well, remember when I opened that capsule-gadget?" Fender asked.  Goten nodded slightly, "Well, I guess Britta did the same thing to Bra.  Guess which capsule-duder she opened?"  Goten stared into the blue Pacific.

"I knew she wore it," Goten said, keeping his eyes on the horizon, "I noticed when I took her back to the dorm.  I didn't want to say anything though."  Fender looked at his fellow friend.

"Why didn't you?" He questioned.  Goten dove underwater for a quick swim, staring at the fish before surfacing.

"Because when I gave it to her," He said, "It was almost as if she didn't like it.  I mean, she said she did, but I'd never seen her wear it.  Ever."  Fender took a peek back at the two sunbathing women.

"Of course she liked it, Goten," Fender said, "Not only did Britta tell me about that bracelet, Bra told me about it, too."  Goten looked sternly at the water again.

"When?" he simply asked.

"When I was trying to get her to stop drinking," Fender replied, "She held up her wrist, and I used it as a tactic to distract her.  I asked her where she got it, and she said you gave it to her.  She also told me that she never wore it because she originally thought it was too beautiful to wear, and that it might give you the wrong idea."  Goten's face dropped.

"But," Fender continued, "she also told me that right before she wore it to the party, she realized that she was only trying to tell herself not to get the wrong idea."  Goten's eyes opened a bit more as he looked quickly at his friend.

"Yeah," Fender said, "Now you get it."  Goten smiled, but then frowned.

"Well," he began, "I think I need to have a talk with her then."  Fender nodded.

"That might be a good idea buddy," Fender said, "Now, I bet you can't bodysurf for five seconds!"  Goten laughed.

"Always in competition," he said before running into the waves.  The two were soon tackled by a laughing Bra and Britta.

--------------

After their swim, Britta and Bra talked to the boys about the possible party.  The boys, obviously, were all for it.  They decided the sooner the better, so the following weekend, the four threw a beachside sixteen kegger, inviting many of the people they had met in their few days on campus.  And quite the party it was.

It was good for all the underage drinkers, too, as the house was far from beach patrols and police departments.  It would have been a miracle to have such a party on campus.

Throughout the night, Goten kept trying to find Bra in the sea of people.  He'd catch a glimpse of turquoise hair here and there, but never was able to find her.  He didn't want to risk flying, either, since it might have cause a panic within the party, and it was always a natural understanding not to upset the herd of a party.

_I really need to talk to her_, Goten thought, _and tonight I'm gonna do it.  She means so much to me.  I've known it all along, but never really faced the music.  I need to tell her my heart tonight._

Goten was drinking his fair share throughout the night while his search was going on.  He took several trips out to the ocean to look, only to find several couples sitting around a small bonfire on the beach.  A few were even swimming and most likely skinny dipping.

"Where the hell is she?" Goten asked aloud, more to himself, as he walked back inside his house.  He was stopped by a small hand though.  He spun around hoping to see Bra, but was met by the gaze of Britta.

"She's in the kitchen," Britta said, grinning, "Go to her."  Goten smiled, rubbing the shorter girl on the head before walking backwards.

"Thanks a lot!" Goten said, but he suddenly bumped into someone, knocking them into the sand.

"OW!" Goten heard, noting it was definitely Fender who was lying ass-first on the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry man!" Goten said, picking his friend up a bit hastily before running into the house.  Britta and Fender just watched Goten run, smiling like crazy.  Fender was the first to break the silence.

"Hey," he said softly, "Wanna go for a walk?"  Britta smiled at the man.

"Sure," Britta replied, just as softly as Fender had spoken, "I wanna talk to you about something anyways."  Fender smiled down at the brown haired girl.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, "About what?"  With a quick gaze to the ocean, they started walking.

"About taking risks…" Britta replied, smiling as they walked down the beach.

-------------

He was horrified.  There was nothing else he could've explained it except for that word.  Horrific.  Even so, horrific seemed like the understatement of the year.  The scene he saw as he stepped into the kitchen was unbelievable.  She was there all right, but with someone else.  And kissing someone else, for that matter.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, but he couldn't have helped it.  It always happened this way in high school, too.  When he thought he was doing well and everything was going okay, he crashed.  Crashed and burned.  And he was burning like crazy right now.

He tried to back out slowly, but it didn't work.  He tripped over a stool sitting there, falling to the ground.  Bra broke the kiss and quickly turned her gaze to Goten, looking up to her with the most hurt gaze she'd ever seen.  It made her hurt so badly just looking at him.

"Goten!" Bra gasped, but Goten had run off.

**End Chapter 7**

Hahaha cliffhanger.  Good comeback, ne?  Read and Review!


	8. Taking Drinks

Wow, less than a week and it's already out.  I guess I'm on a roll.  Really funny, too, since this is the week before finals of the winter quarter at OSU.  I should be studying, not writing, lol.  I don't care, this story comes first.  ****

**AN1:** Keep guessing, Rush.  Just keep guessing.

**AN2:** Game……. Blouses……  (cookie for whoever knows where that is from, lol)**__**

**AN3:** Same as last time:  Check out **Never Say Never** by Witchyprincess, **Just a Kiss **by Sarah aka Vega.  They're good.  Also, everyone Email Witchyprincess and tell her to keep writing on **Never Say Never**!  She hasn't written on it in three months!

**AN4:** I remember one time, in eighth grade, Rush Williams and I put Kublai Khan as our answers on our math homework.  It was sweet.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Just say, say you will follow me.  Invite me to your memory." – AFI, _Synesthesia_Goo Goo Dolls, _Iris___

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 8 – Taking Drinks**

Britta and Fender walked down the beach, gazing out over the moonlit Pacific and slightly smiling.  Britta had taken off her sandals and was now carrying them in her right hand, while Fender switched his gaze from the waxing gibbous moon to his smaller friend.

"So what's this talk about taking risks?" Fender asked.  It was an odd sound in an environment full of sounds, though.  Aside from the small crashing of waves and the laughter of inebriated people behind them, it was the only thing that sounded like it didn't belong there.  Britta's stomach tied into a knot.

The alcohol had definitely given her the courage to mention the whole taking risks thing, but she hadn't exactly planned out what she wanted to say.  The worrying she did in the few steps that her and Fender took down the beach was enough for a buzz kill, and now she was having second thoughts on what she wanted to do.  Her thoughts were disturbed by Fender's arm snaking around her shoulder.

"Hey," he asked softly, "You okay?"  Britta looked up at him, eyes open widely.  She felt scared all of a sudden, like she was doing something extremely risky.

_Haha__,_ Britta thought as she peered up at the concerned boy, _I'm eating my own words right now.  All that talk about taking risks, and now I'm afraid to do it myself._

She nodded slightly as Fender pulled her closer.  Britta slid her arm around Fender's waist.  Little by little, she wasn't feeling so afraid.  She started to feel like she belonged like this; that it was right, per se.

"What is the biggest risk you've ever taken?" Britta asked, suddenly.  Fender looked down at her for a moment, and then changed his glance to the deep blue Pacific, thinking about his past.

"Biggest risk, huh?" He asked, "Do you mean overall in life, or moreso relationship wise?"  Britta grinned.

"Relationship wise," she almost whispered.  Fender laughed suddenly, creating quite the ruckus in the now silent area they were in.  Neither of them noticed they had walked far enough to no longer see the party.

"Kind of funny, actually," Fender started, plopping down on the beach, "It all started when I was painting my new friends' house…"

-----------

Goten ran for the door.  He knew he was much faster than Bra, and that if he got outside and far enough away to take flight, he could outrun her anywhere.  But the tears blinded him as he ran, and he bumped into many drunk students.

Bra wasn't far behind, and the guilt was apparent in her face.  She plowed through stumbling people to try to close distance on her retreating bestfriend.  She knew that Goten was having a tough time getting where he wanted to go, so that pushed her on.  She needed to explain what happened.

Goten reached the glass sliding door, and without even thinking about it, he tossed a ki blast straight at it, shattering and melting it on contact.  One step on the deck and he was in the air, racing towards the moon.  He then realized he only had one shoe on, yet had no idea where it went.

Down on the deck, Bra held one shoe in her hand.  She dropped to her knees, weeping slightly.

_Why did I have to let him kiss me_, she thought, _Why__, oh god, why…_

Several students stared at the beautiful girl as she sat, huddled up in a ball, crying her eyes out.  The man she had been kissing poked his head out of the hole in the glass.  He slowly strolled out of the doorway and rubbed the girl's back, consoling her.  She looked up from her tears to see if it was Goten, but it definitely was not.  Bra's eyes turned a fiery cerulean as she looked at the man.

"Get… away from me…" She spoke coldly, "Because you kissed me, you caused my bestfriend's life to shatter.  And it feels like mine is shattering too.  Just get away from me."  The man looked at her.

"It seems like you liked it," He said, grinning, "You didn't complain when I did it."  Bra stood up, her hair in her eyes and her eyes glowing a deep blue.

"Get out of here, you bastard," Bra said coldly, "Before I get pissed."  The guy laughed, causing Bra to snap her eyes open.  Flashing green, she immediately punched the guy through the hole that Goten had caused.  He hit the wall and slumped into a ball on the floor.  Students all around still hadn't figured out what the hell was happening, with yellow energy blasts, flying kids, and girls kicking guys' asses.  It was quite the odd party, but everyone went back to their beers.

With that, Bra took off into the air, as well.  Students watched in awe at the sky where Bra disappeared into.  In the vastness of black in which the stars sat, a bright yellow flash, almost like a super nova, lit up the sky for a brief second.

Vegeta, from across the Pacific, smiled.

-----------

Goten flew about a hundred miles before he calmed down enough to start flying back.  He noticed Bra's ki was about two hundred miles in the opposite direction, telling him that she took off in the opposite direction.  He also noted how high it was, causing him some concern.  But for some odd reason, the pain he was feeling tonight overwhelmed that concern, so he thought nothing of it.

Goten decided he was fit enough to fly slowly back to the party, especially since Bra was not there now.

_She went the other way,_ he thought, flying back towards the beach, _she didn't even come after me.  I don't know what hurts more: the fact that she was kissing that dude, or the fact that she didn't even come after me._  Goten's face dropped as clear saline tears dripped off of his chin and onto the Pacific below.  Out of no where, Goten chuckled to himself.

_I remember reading somewhere that it was never okay for a guy to cry, unless someone dies,_ he thought, _I guess I still fit into that category.  I feel like I'm dead._

Goten reached the beach and noticed he was about twelve hundred yards away from the house.  Figuring it would take longer, giving him more time to think, Goten decided to walk the rest of the way.

After a few hundred yards, he noticed a couple sitting on the beach, watching the moon rise overhead towards an early death on the horizon.  As he inched closer, he noticed it was none other than Britta and Fender.

He noticed that they had their arms around each other, and both were smiling contently.  The sight of them together should have made him happy, but he had since reverted to his past attitude towards love; it wasn't for him.  He felt depressed that Bra did what she did, mad that he didn't have her, sad for himself, and hurt that his life is one continuous repetition.

Goten didn't even bother to be quiet as he trudged past the two.  He still didn't want to disturb them, but he just couldn't be happy for them at the moment.  He shouldn't have been, but he was being quite the asshole.

At this moment, the two reclining on the beach noticed the furrowed-brow Goten sulking by.  Britta was the first to call him over.

"Goten!" she yelled, "Get over here!  Where's Bra?"  Goten stopped and slowly turned towards the girl.  His eyes were like steel, yet at the same time possessed this insane sense of hurt.  Britta knew right away something was wrong.  Fender, however, did not.

"Goten dude," Fender said, "Let's get celebrating!  We have great news!"  Britta immediately tackled him to shut him up.  Goten looked at the two and shook his head before turning away.   He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly towards the house.

After a few minutes, Goten reached his house.  The same house that she shared with the one woman he couldn't live without.  He had realized it when he was watching her on the beach.  No, he had realized it the first time he called her.  The first time they had become friends.  Somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew he loved this girl.  He knew that he had to have her.

But from the look of that guy kissing her, it wasn't to be.

Goten trudged up the porch, not giving any notice to the party raging around him.  He strolled into the kitchen and reached for a fifth of 151.  He walked back outside and flew up to the roof.  He sat down and stared into the moon.  Even so often he took a few sips of the liquor.

-----------

Bra's hair turned gold and her eyes turned green.  Her aura raged around her as she clutched the shoe in her arms.  Her furious mind thought back to the event that led up to all of this pain.  All of this pain that caused her to change.  She couldn't help but grin a little when she thought of how her father must be taking this.  She knew he knew.

_I knew I shouldn't have talked to him,_ Bra thought as she recalled the events that transpired in the kitchen.

~FLASHBACK~

"Hey there!" a male's voice called out to Bra, "Excuse me, you live here, right?"  Bra turned to see an attractive male about her age giving her a cute grin.

"Yeah," Bra said, smiling back, "I live here.  What do you need?"  The guy strolled up to her and grinned some more.  He put his hand on the small of her back and rubbed slightly.

"My name is Rush," he said, "Rush Williams.  You're Bra, right?"  He smiled as the girl nodded.

"Yep," she replied, "that's me!  Now, what do you need?"  Bra diverted her attention quickly around the room looking for Goten, but he was not there.

"Do you have anymore cups?" Rush asked, "They're all out over by the keg."  Bra nodded and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Can you show me?" Rush asked, rubbing Bra's back even more.  Bra hesitated a bit, looking around once more to see if Goten was there, but he wasn't.

"Sure," Bra said, strolling into the kitchen with Rush following behind.  She quickly grabbed the stack of red plastic cups and turned around to hand them to Rush, but she was met by someone capturing her lips in a kiss.  It was Rush.

Bra was backed against the counter and she couldn't move.  Rush was putting his weight onto her and had his arms wrapped around her.  Anyone who walked in would have thought that she was enjoying this.  She definitely wasn't.

"Get off," she tried to yell through the kiss, but all that came out was a mumble.  She realized she could use her strength to get the kid off of her, but she honestly didn't feel like hurting anyone tonight.  But Bra spoke too soon.

She heard the stool fall over, and saw the pain in his face.  She noted how wet his eyes became in a matter of seconds, and the horrified expression he wore from head to toe.  He ran.  He ran from it like he used to in high school.  

Bra yelled out to him, but he still ran.  She gave chase, but only came up with a shoe instead.  Now he was flying somewhere over the Pacific.

~END FLASHBACK~

Bra dropped from the sky.  She slowed herself as she neared the beach and landed softly on it.  Her eyes returned to her normal royal blue color and her turquoise hair reverted from its golden shade it had a few minutes ago.  Catching her breath from the past experience, Bra lifted off again and flew towards the house.

------------

Goten looked at his bottle, which was about a quarter of the way gone, and he was definitely feeling it.  He decided to have a rest and dropped back down to the party.  He walked towards the bathroom to break the seal, only to find a line.  A cute blonde girl started chatting with him.

"Hey there, cutie!" she said, "My name is Christina!  How are you?"  Goten smiled for the first time since he saw Bra kissing that kid.  He continued his conversation.

"I could be better.  My name's Goten," He said, and soon they forgot about the bathroom.

Bra made her way up the steps of the deck, walking into the house.  She needed to explain to Goten.  She needed to tell him what happened.  He probably wouldn't believe her, but she needed to explain.  She still needed to take her risk.

She searched the room for him and noticed him walking up the stairs.  With a blonde girl.  The two reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hall.  Bra couldn't see them anymore.

She quickly flew up the stairs and around the corner.  There was the girl hugging Goten.  He had his back to Bra, but she could hear every word that he was saying.

"Let's go in the room," Christina purred, "I know how to make you feel better, Goten."  Goten, being a little drunk, didn't know what to do.

"I dunno if I should," he said, "I really shou—" He didn't get the last part out, for Christina had unzipped his pants.  She tried to reach inside, but a strong hand stopped her.

"No," Goten said, "I belong to someone else.  I can't do anything with you.  It was great talking to you, Christina, but you're going to have to find another guy."  And with that, Goten pushed open the door of the nearest room, opened the window, and took his position on the roof again.

Bra smiled and backed away, down the stairs.

_Well I'm glad Goten wasn't like me,_ Bra thought, _I think I really fucked things up._

-----------

Britta and Fender walked into the house, looking for either Bra or Goten.  Goten was no where in sight, but Britta spotted Bra walking down the stairs.  She quickly made her way over to her.'

"What happened?!" Britta simply asked.  Bra motioned outside to the two, and they both nodded, leading the way.

"He saw me kissing another guy," Bra said.  Both Britta and Fender looked at each other.

"Did you mean it?" Britta asked.  Bra shook her head 'no.'  Fender looked at her in the eye.

"Then what the hell happened?" He asked.  Bra's eyes welled up.

"This guy named Rush sort of forced the kiss on me, and Goten strolled in at the wrong moment.  He saw us, and I tried to chase after him, but I couldn't catch him."  A tear escaped from her eyes.

Britta rubbed Bra's back and looked at Fender.

"Go find him," Britta said, "He's probably in a lot of pain."  Fender nodded and gave a quick kiss to Britta before running into the house.

"I'm glad to see two people are happy tonight," Bra chuckled through her tears.  Britta laughed, too.

Fender knew exactly where Goten was.  On the roof, of course.  He remembered that Goten had found a doorway in the attic that leads right outside, and they went up there one night after painting to have a few beers.

Fender opened up the stairway to the attic and thumped up.  After being scared by shadows on the wall, he ran to the door and busted it open.  He nearly screamed at what he saw.

There lay Goten, face down on the roof, an empty bottle of Bacardi 151 next to him.  Goten wasn't moving.

**End Chapter 8**

Yeah, another cliffhanger.  Rush tried to guess who was kissing Bra.  I hadn't actually picked that yet before I wrote this, so who else than to pick my buddy Rush for the part?  Hahaha he actually thought Fender was the one.  Now review!


	9. Comatose

I'm just on a roll, aren't I?****

**AN1:** Let's go Cavs.

**AN2:** What did the five fingers say to the face?  SLAP**__**

**AN3:** Same as last time:  Check out **Never Say Never** by Witchyprincess, **Just a Kiss **by Sarah aka Vega.  They're good.  Also, everyone Email Witchyprincess and tell her to keep writing on **Never Say Never**!  She hasn't written on it in three months!

**AN4:** Kublai Khan's license plate reads:  SLKRD4L.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Got my whole life ahead, Hell I'm just a kid." – Kenny Chesney, _There Goes My Life_Goo Goo Dolls, _Iris___

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 9 – Comatose**

Bra and Britta didn't hear Fender's screams from the roof, unfortunately.  He tried desperately to revive the consciousness of his friend, but it was no use.  Goten had alcohol poisoning, most definitely, and by the looks of the empty fifth of Bacardi 151 next to him, it was bad.

Fender checked Goten's pulse and breathing.  Relieved that they were both there, he picked up his fallen friend and headed towards the door of the attic.  After a few failed attempts of opening the knob, Fender finally got the door open and hustled as fast as he could down the stairs.  He tripped once, and in rage and frustration, Fender yelled out a roar.  He needed to save his friend.

He called Bra's name.  He called Britta's name.  Nothing.  They were downstairs still, unaware of Goten's condition.  He needed to get to the hospital and quickly, but he realized that the house was a good fifteen miles from one.  When he realized this, his heart dropped, but his hope didn't.  He kept pushing.

Bra noticed Fender at the top of the stairs, still holding a lifeless Goten in his arms.  She screamed and ran towards him.  Britta looked up and her face paled.  This couldn't be happening.

Bra reached Fender at the top of the stairs, horrified by the expressionless look on Goten's face.

_Oh my god,_ Bra thought,_ what have I done?_

"I found him on the roof like this," Fender explained, "He drank a whole bottle of 151."  Britta finally made her way to the top of the stairs as Fender started explaining.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Fender pleaded, "Or else he's going to die."

_No!  No he can't die!  No!_ Bra screamed in her mind, _I can't cause him to die.  I love him too much!_

"I don't think an ambulance will reach him in time, Bra," Fender said, "We need your car."  Bra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself.  Without another word, she took Goten from Fender's arms, much to the amazement of him.

"What the hell?" Fender asked, "He's too heavy for you.  How can you be carrying him?"  Bra just looked at Fender, a guilty expression on her face.

"I don't really care if I can carry him or not," Bra said, "I love him.  And I need to save him."  With that said, Bra stepped down the stairs and onto the patio, several students watching suspiciously.  Fender and Britta followed closely behind, wondering just what Bra was up to.

On the deck, Fender finally got anxious.

"Bra!" He yelled, "We need to get him to a hospital!  He doesn't have time for this!"  Britta clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" She said, "I have a feeling she knows what she's doing."  Fender didn't like it one bit.

"He's my friend!" He retorted, "I want to save him."  Bra looked back at the two.

"He will be saved," Bra said, calmly, "Just have faith."  Fender just looked at Bra with confusion, then in awe as she started to rise into the air.

"I'll explain later," Bra said, and with a smile and a flash of ki, she blasted into the air, towards the closest hospital.

Britta and Fender looked into the air where Bra and Goten disappeared, confused on what the hell just happened.  Several students who were fully trashed just blamed the alcohol.

-----------

Gohan looked up from his newpaper.  After a long day of lecturing at the college, he needed a rest, but what he felt wasn't telling him he was going to get one anytime soon.  Goten's ki was low.  Almost nonexistent.  Something was wrong.

_Goten__!_ Gohan called to Goten telepathically, _Goten__!  What's wrong?!  Goten!_

Without another word, Gohan got up from his recliner, calling to Pan and Videl.  When both arrived in the room, Gohan was taking his glasses off and switching from his suit and into his battle gi.

"Gohan!" Videl said, "What on Earth are you doing?"  Gohan looked at his wife with worry.

"Feel for Goten's ki," He told her, "Just try to feel for it."  Videl did, and found little of it.

"Oh no," Videl said, worry appearing in her face, "Is it another battle?"  Pan's eyes started to water.

"Uncle Goten…," She whimpered, "What's happened to him?"  Gohan patted his daughter on the head.

"I'm sure nothing's wrong with your uncle, Pan," Gohan assured, "But I'm off to find out what's going on."  He switched to Videl.

"Honey," Gohan started, "I want you to go to Capsule Corp.  Take Pan, and make sure she's safe.  You stay safe, too.  I'm heading over there to get Vegeta-san and Trunks."  Videl nodded, and with a kiss to her husband, he stepped out the door and blasted into the air towards Capsule Corp.

After a few minutes of flying, and an upgrade to Super Saiyajin, Gohan made it there in record time.  He landed inside the security perimeter and ran inside, calling out for Vegeta.

Vegeta walked in, looking grumpy as ever, followed by Bulma.  They took one look at Gohan and knew something was up.

"Vegeta-san," Gohan said, out of breath, "Check for Goten's ki."  Vegeta scowled as he did so.

"It's low…," He stated, "What's happened?"  Gohan shook his head unknowingly.

"I'm afraid there might be a new threat," Gohan said, "But I'm not sure."  Vegeta shook his head.

"There's no large ki presence," Vegeta said, "I don't think that's the case.  But we can never be too sure.  Let's head over there anyways.  You're third-class brother is supposed to be protecting my Bra, so we need to find out if she's in danger, too."  Gohan nodded and started towards the door.  Vegeta turned to his wife.

"Call the brat and tell him to meet us in the states," Vegeta said.  Bulma nodded and instantly picked up the phone to dial Trunks' number.  Gohan spoke to Bulma as she listened to the ringer.

"I told Videl and Pan to come over here," Gohan said, "I hope that's not too much trouble."  Bulma shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, Gohan," Bulma replied, "Just make sure they're all right.  Goten and Bra."  Gohan nodded, and himself and Vegeta walked to the door and took into the air.

----------

Midway through the flight, Bra lost her calm composure and started crying uncontrollably.  But she still somehow managed to make it to the hospital.  She landed with a thud outside the emergency room entrance and quickly ran in and yelled for help.

"Help!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face, "Someone please help him!  I don't want him to die!"  Several nurses and doctors rushed up to Bra, who was still cradling Goten in her arms.

"Young lady, what happened?" one of the doctors asked, taking vitals while placing him onto a gurney.

"He drank a bottle of liquor," Bra said, crying, "He did it because of me.  I don't want him to die…."  The doctors quickly wheeled him into the back, past the doors that read "No entry beyond this point."  Bra walked with the lifeless Goten all the way there, and when those doors slammed home, she collapsed into a heap on the floor.  She brought her hands to her face and cried.

She was soon comforted by a pair of hands.  Strong, masculine hands.  The hands of a fighter.

Bra turned her head to see her father, a stern look on his face.

"Saiyajin don't cry, Bra," Vegeta said, "Be strong.  He'll be fine."  Bra, amazed that her father was there, jumped quickly into his arms.

"Oh Daddy!" she cried, "I killed him.  Oh god I killed him.  I don't want him to die, Daddy!  I love him so much!  I don't want him to die!"  Vegeta wrapped one arm around his daughter, comforting her as much as his pride would let him.  Gohan stood around the corner, his back against the wall.  A few minutes later, he watched Vegeta and Bra walk around the corner and asked for the details.

"Your dumbass brother decided to drink a bottle of strong liquor," Vegeta spat, "But it's not his fault.  It seems my daughter was kissing another boy, and that is what caused Goten to do such a stupid act."  Gohan brought his hand to his forehead.

"Vegeta-san," Gohan said, "this is no time to scold my brother.  I'm sure you've had too much alcohol at one point.  Yes, he's stupid for doing that, but he's young."  Vegeta looked at Gohan coldly.

"But I never did it because I was jealous," Vegeta replied, "I never did it because I thought the one I loved didn't love me in return."  Gohan's eyes grew wide and turned to a still crying Bra.  She nodded.  Gohan just went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"He'll be all right," Gohan soothed, "Goten's tough."

-----------

Goten floated around in free, black space.  It was almost as if he didn't exist.  Almost as if he was… dead.

He looked around and saw nothing but darkness, but he could still see himself.  His clothing was still the same outfit he was wearing at the party.  He was still tangible as he found out by touching his face.  The last test proved he was still alive.  He looked above his head and saw no glowing golden ring; no halo.  Goten was alive, just trapped.

He heard voices all around himself.  Some sounded familiar, some didn't.  A mixture of English and a mixture of Japanese.  He was so confused.  All he could remember was drinking his first half of the bottle, Bra kissing that guy, the girl propositioning him, and him rejecting.  Then nothing.

Goten attempted to shoot a ki blast to see if he could light his way through this area of cold darkness.  Nothing happened though.  He had no control over his ki.  He could move, but he could not get anywhere.  It was like he was stuck in a gravity field with no way of getting out.  He hated it.

He thought a lot of Bra.  How he missed her and how he shouldn't have started drinking.  Somewhere along the line of him being in the blackness, Goten deduced that he was in this state because of that bottle of Bacardi 151.  He kept hearing the voices, too.  The voices of Bra, his brother, Fender, Britta, and even Vegeta mixed in with those of English ones.  He tried to call out to them, but they never returned his cries for help.

He heard crying, too, and that was too much to bear.  The crying pushed him closer towards the edge.  And it wasn't just anyone crying.  It was his love, his one and only, Bra.  He could tell by the voice between the sobs.  Goten so wanted to reach out and help her.  She sounded so helpless.

"God dammit!" Goten cried, "Bra don't cry!  God, why can't I reach her?!"  But no one answered.  He attempted punching the blackness around him.  There had to be some way out.  But not even his superhuman strength could release him from his colorless prison.

Then a new voice came.  A voice he hadn't heard in a long time.  The voice of his father.

"Goten," Gokuu said from somewhere, "My son, Goten."  Goten stopped his fury of punches and kicks, peering into the blackness.

"Otousan?" Goten called out, "Otousan!  Help me!  God help me, Otousan!"  Goten searched frantically for the source of the voice, but could find none.

"Goten, there's no use trying to find me," Gokuu said, "I am not anywhere in the place where you are."  Goten curled up into the fetal position.

"Otousan, I thought you were dead," Goten whimpered, "I need help to get out of here, but you can't help because you're dead.  What the hell is wrong with me?!"  Gokuu laughed, surprising his youngest son.

"Goten," Gokuu said, "I couldn't help you even if I was alive.  The only one that can release you from your cage is you.  I know you can do it.  All you need is a purpose and not all this rage!"  Goten thought for a moment, still curled up.

"But what purpose?" Goten asked, mostly to himself, "What do I have that I can use?"  Gokuu took his time before he responded.

"That's easy, Goten," Gokuu said, "Think of the one you love.  Channel that love, and you will break free."  All of a sudden, it all made sense to Goten.

"Otousan!" Goten yelled, spreading his body out, "I'll try, Otousan!"  Gokuu laughed.

"Don't try, son," Gokuu said, "Do it."  Goten smiled.

"Yes, Otousan," Goten replied, "I will do it."  And with that, Goten started to think of all the past years he'd spent with Bra.  While he was doing this, Gokuu continued to mentor him through it.

"That's it Goten!" Gokuu coached, "You're doing it!"  Goten thought of the phone calls, the late nights at Bra's, the times they laughed, the times they cried.

"Goten," Gokuu said, "You are strong.  You've made me proud."  The thoughts of love, graduation, the parties they went to, the help she gave, the hugs she gave, the fun they had.

"Goten, I must go now," Gokuu said, "I love you, son.  Make sure you tell that to Bra when you get out of here."  The times at the beach, the times in the mountains, the free-flying flights, the long talks, the short talks, the hellos, the goodbyes, the smiles, the frowns.

He thought of the world without her, and the future with her.  He thought of the possibilities and the missed chances.  He thought of everything.  Everything he possibly could have.  And through squinted eyes, Goten saw cracks appearing in the blackness.

The cracks lead towards him.  They ran right through him.  They shattered and splintered the blackness, revealing rays of light.  One last thought would push him out.

He thought of how he would be able to hold her in his arms.

The darkness shattered into a million shards, revealing his true sight through his physical squinted eyes.  And there she was, holding his hand.  Bra was next to him.  She didn't notice he had come to, though.  She was crying and talking to him, trying to awaken him.

"Goten," Bra pleaded, "Goten please… I need you…"  Goten wanted so badly to touch her face to let her know he was there, but he listened for a little bit longer.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Goten," Bra said, "That guy just kissed me out of no where and you walked in at the wrong time.  I'm so sorry.  God I'm so sorry.  I just want you to wake up…"  She started whimpering again.

"You've been in a coma for three days, Goten," Bra said through tears, "Don't you think that's longer than needed?  Do you really want to leave me?  I never want to leave you.  I realized the night you almost died that I couldn't live without you.  I realized that you were the most important thing in my life, and you had been for a while.  I feel stupid for not realizing it before."  Bra wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I just wish you could wake up," She continued, "I just want you to be here with me.  I would give anything to have you back by my side.  You're my bestfriend and the only one I love.  I love you so much, Goten, and now I feel like I caused you into this.  Only because I was stubborn and afraid to take the risk.  I love you, Goten, I love you…."  She started crying harder.

"I need you… and you have to wake up… for me…" Bra said before glancing resting her head down on Goten's chest.

"I love you, too," Goten croaked, "I love you so much I couldn't bear it.  I need you, too."  Bra thought she was hearing things until she felt a hand stroke the back of her head.  She looked up, eyes wide.  He was awake.

"Goten!!" Bra screamed, before pressing her lips to his, "Oh god Goten!  I love you!  I love you so damn much!"  Goten, who was helpless laying in the hospital bed, could only return the kiss fully and wrap his arms around Bra.

A few seconds later, a flurry of doctors ran in, along with Gohan, Britta, and Fender.  Gohan decided it was best if he made it to the front of the crowd, slipping a senzu into Goten's hand.  He grinned at his brother before stepping back.  Goten slipped the bean into his mouth secretely.

His strength was returned quickly, but he let the doctors do the vital checks anyway.  He was back, and that's all that mattered.

Later that day, the doctors found nothing wrong with him, and after promising to check out an alcohol abuse seminar just for precaution, he was released from the hospital.

Everyone went back to their normal lives.  Goten and Bra ended up explaining their existence and powers to Britta and Fender, which received a lot of "Hoooooly shit!" comments.  But Goten was happier than ever, and so was Bra.  Things were looking good for the two.

**End Chapter 8**

Not the last chapter, so don't worry.  One more after this.


	10. Graduation Again

Yeah it's been a couple weeks, but I'm back at it.  Had Spring Break from OSU, and my laptop isn't exactly good for writing (lots of internal problems), so there was really no good way of me to write.  But this is the last chapter of Sweet Dreams, so I hope you enjoy it.

**AN1:  **Vegetaluvr, sorry to keep you waiting.  Read above for my reason, lol.  Also, I'm a guy.

**AN2:** Same as last time: Check out **Never Say Never** by Witchyprincess, **Just a Kiss **by Sarah aka Vega. They're good. Also, everyone Email Witchyprincess and tell her to keep writing on **Never Say Never**! She hasn't written on it in three months!**__**

**AN3:** Massive double ear infections SUCK!

**AN4:** In my East Asian Language and Literature class, we just learned about the Mongolians.  Of course, God was included.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto." – Full Metal Panic Fumoffu, _Sore ga Ai Deshou._**__**

**Sweet Dreams: Chapter 10 – Graduation Again**

Goten, for the second time in his life, sat nervously, absentmindedly flicking the little rope that dangled from his graduation cap.  He looked down at his jet black gown he was now wearing, making note of how similar it was to the navy blue one he wore as he was graduating from high school.  Now, he was graduating from college.  A smile couldn't be helped as he remembered that day as well.

He attempted another sidelong glance at his girlfriend of three and a half years, Bra Briefs.  He caught her attention and winked.  Bra mouthed a quick "I love you," before returning her attention back towards the dean of the business college.  Goten smiled as he continued to stare at her.

Sometimes he wished that some things would've never happened.  Drinking that bottle of 151 would have been one of them if it hadn't turned out so glorious.  After breaking his internal coma barrier, he was able to achieve true happiness.  

They surpassed the boundaries of friendship and turned into lovers, taking a risk that most people regret.  Goten hadn't regret any of it.  He was glad they took that risk, even if it meant almost dying to finally realize all of it.  He smiled to himself.

Ripping himself away from his thoughts was the announcement of his girlfriend.  Gracefully, she stood up and looked at the direction of Goten.  She smiled warmly before stepping into the aisle, walking towards the stage.  All Goten could do was take in her perfection.

She looked so radiant, so inhumanly beautiful.  Her gown blew outward in her graceful steps, and her ropes of merit matched her cerulean eyes to the shade.  Her turquoise hair had no tangle and softly framed her incredible face.  Goten felt so lucky at that moment that he couldn't help but unconsciously put his hand over the outline of the box in his right pocket.

Bra walked up the steps toward the stage, never missing a beat, forever smiling.  She took her diploma from the dean and shook his hand.  Goten could make out a thank you as she started her descent down the opposite side.  He was proud of her.

Goten reminisced the past four years; how they had gone by in a blur.  He couldn't believe that college was over.  It had gone by in the blink of an eye, but the four years he spent were worth it.  Even with the occasional bickering, Goten had a constant force driving him on, just like in high school.  Except this time, she was beside him.  She was with him, and only him.  And he wanted no one else.

Goten's thoughts were again broken as he heard the name of his other best friend.  Thomas David Fenderbosch, also known to many as Fender, was called to receive his diploma.  He walked up the stage, grinning like an idiot, and took his diploma.  As he walked the other way, he didn't realize there was a wrinkling in the carpet.  Goten suddenly had déjà vu.  

Fender tripped over the matted up ripple, falling to the stage.  His face turned red as the laughter of his classmates filled the air.  

"Oh shit," Goten heard from his left.  He quickly glanced at Britta with worry on his face.  She was sitting a few seats away from him and had her hands covering her eyes.  Without warning, Goten burst out in a giggle fit.

Both Britta and Bra shot him a glare of death, instantly shutting him up.  One glare he could handle, but not two.  Fender's girlfriend and his own girlfriend made a formidable pair when they needed to be.  He returned his attention to the recovering Fender, who was now pushing himself up.  Goten noticed the mischief in his eye.

Fender pointed a finger at the laughing dean, accusing him.

"Don't trip me!" Fender yelled, causing the dean to stop instantly, his jolly face replaced by a look of anger.  Fender yelped as the dean ran after him.  He booked it off the stage and back to his seat.

_Haha, not like high school,_ Goten thought.  He stroked the box in his pocket and smiled again.  He heard a giggle to his left.

Britta had noticed what he was doing and smiled.  Goten smirked back, flashing her a thumbs up.

Several other students were called up before they made their way to his other friend sitting at his left.

"Britta Michelle Smith," the dean announced, cuing Britta to stand up and walk towards the stage.  Just as gracefully as Bra, Britta took her diploma with a radiant smile and mouthed a thank you to the dean before returning to her seat.  

_Well that's three of the four,_ Goten thought, _I'm the next one up._

As Goten finished his thought, his name was called.

"Goten Son," the dean announced, bringing a grinning Goten to his feet.  He walked with happiness towards the stage.  Firmly, he shook the dean's hand as he took the diploma with the other.  He started towards the opposite end of the stage.  And stopped suddenly.

Goten looked down at the wave in the carpet.  He then glanced at Bra, who was just shaking her head.  Goten grinned and did a huge bounding jump that landed him over the wrinkle.  He had conquered Mount Everest in one leap!

Goten laughed and looked at his girlfriend, who was grinning, half with embarrassment and half with pride for her boyfriend.  Goten grinned back and started down the stairs.

Of course, something HAD to go wrong.  Goten never can do anything without getting into trouble, and this was his glitch for the day.  His footing on the stairs slipped, down he went.

Face first, he landed on the hard floor of the auditorium.  

_Christ, why me?_ Goten thought.  He pushed himself to his feet and looked around at the hysterical crowd of graduating students.  Goten's eyebrows narrowed as he looked at everyone.  He then switched his glance to the dean with a smirk.

"Hey!" Goten called to the dean, "Watch that first step!  It's rough!"  Goten grinned at the dean, glad that he wasn't coming after him.  He quickly returned to his seat, trying to hide his lingering embarrassment.  Quickly, he glanced at his girlfriend.  She was laughing, of course.

"Smoothe, again," Bra mouthed.  Goten just stuck his hand behind his head and grinned in the usual fashion.  And as suddenly as it had begun, Bra's, Goten's, Fender's, and Britta's college careers were over.  But unlike high school, this didn't seem like an eternity.  That's because he had love to help him through this time.

The dean announced the graduating class, causing all of the students to throw up their caps.  College was over.  Now comes the real world.

-----------

Britta and Fender made their way through the massive crowd of students, desperately trying to find their two friends.  They both had a tough time, since this graduating class of business students was the highest in ten years, but they kept faith.

Fender pulled his girlfriend through the crowd by her hand, not caring who he ran into.  A few "hey watch outs!" were heard by Britta, causing her to hide her face slightly as she was pulled by them.

Fender stopped suddenly, causing Britta to bang right into him.

"Hey, you big lug!" Britta said, "Watch out!"  When she received no response, she looked towards the place where her boyfriend was looking.  She grinned.

Bra and Goten sat on a chair, their families surrounding them.  They were hailing them with praise, hugging them, patting them on the back.

Britta recognized Gohan and Vegita easily, remembering them from the hospital.  The others, however, she did not know.

The two quickly ran over to the couple seated on the chair, tackling them down to the ground.  Four voices of laughter could be heard throughout the room.  Bra's and Goten's families just smiled.

Gohan went up behind Videl and Pan, hugging them both.  Vegita, unknowingly to everyone else, slipped his arm around his wife Bulma.  Trunks hugged Marron while Kamesenning hugged ChiChi, much to her disliking.  It was just a happy moment for everyone, and everyone took it in.

-----------

After all the festivities calmed down, Bra and Goten finally had some time to relax.  They went back to their house on the beach, meeting up with Britta and Fender.  They had already gone and saw their families, so they were also ready to relax.  The four pulled lounge chairs out and walked towards the beach.

Before Goten joined the other three, he sifted through his khakis, looking for the velvet box that contained the band of forever happiness.  He got what he was looking for and wrapped it in a towel, trotting off to watch the sunset with his girlfriend and two best friends.

As he sat down in his lounge chair, Bra decided that she no longer needed hers and got up.  She walked delicately over to her boyfriend, a begging look on her face.  Her lip thrust out in a pouting manner, her eyes pleading.  Goten looked up at his wonderfully enchanting girlfriend and gave in.

"Come on," he said, grinning.  Bra slid up next to him, sharing a lounge chair to themselves.  Britta turned to look at Fender with a glare.

"How come you can never be that romantic?!" Britta asked, causing Fender to throw his hands up in defense.

"Hey now!" he said back, "I'll show you romantic!"  He got up from his lounge chair and picked up his girlfriend, trudging towards the waves.  All Britta could do was kick and scream as she tried to free herself.  Her screaming soon turned into giggling as Fender tossed her into the warm waters of the Pacific.

Britta surfaced to find everyone laughing.  She took the opportunity of the distracted Fender and tackled him into the surf.  It wasn't fully into the surf, but it was still enough to get them wet.  Somewhere during their wrestling, Britta landed on her back, the small waves rippling up around her.  Fender, atop of her, looked romantically into her eyes.  He brought a hand up to her face, wiping a piece of damp hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"How's this for being romantic?" Fender said softly before placing his lips to hers.

Goten and Bra couldn't take it anymore.

"AWWWWWW!" they both said in unison, totally ruining the moment for their friends.  Well, at least they thought.  The two just grinned into their kiss and kept going.

Goten turned his attention to his girlfriend, who he held tightly in his arms.  He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and grabbed the towel from under his chair.

"Hey Bra," Goten said, "Check out that sunset.  Isn't it beautiful?"  Bra sighed and leaned back farther into Goten's arms.

"Yeah, it is," Bra said, "It's so vivid."  Goten 'mm'ed to let her know he was agreeing.  He pulled the box out of the towel and slipped the ring out without Bra knowing.

"You know," Goten started, "I always heard it looks a lot more vivid if you look at it through a prism of some sort."  Bra nodded, and felt Goten's arm move up towards her face.

He held a small object in between his thumb and forefinger, placing it directly in front of Bra's line of sight.  The sunset shone like nothing before, spreading its spectrum into a million wavelengths.

"Oh my god," Bra gasped, "Goten…"  Goten smiled.

"Bra," Goten said, "I love you more than anything I've ever imagined.  You are my bestfriend, the one who has helped me live my life, the one who has saved my life, the one with who I want to continue living my life.  You are everything an angel could be, and exponentially more."  Bra was speechless.

"When we graduated from high school," Goten continued, "I gave you that silver bracelet.  It took you a little while before you wore it.  I hope you don't delay in wearing this.  I love you so much.  Bra, please do me the---" Goten was cut off by Bra's lips.  Passionately, she kissed Goten, giving him her answer without words.

"Of course," Bra said, tears of joy pooling, "Of course I'll marry you!"  Goten smiled and kissed his fiancé.

"You could have at least let me finish!" Goten said, laughing, "But I don't mind this either.

The sun set over the horizon, signaling the end of the day, and the beginning of a new life.

-----------

Bra and Goten's wedding went off without a hitch, surprising Goten the most.  Both graduations had been glitched with his clumsiness, but the wedding went perfect.  He had never seen Bra more beautiful in his life than when she walked down that aisle.  All the butterflies and cold feet completely vanished at the altar, and their lives were now joined.

The reception was going quite well.  Everyone was getting a little tipsy as the celebration was continuing into the wee hours of the night.  

Goten and Bra were sitting at a table with their two best friends.  Britta and Fender both had served in the wedding party.  Fender, the best man, followed by Gohan and Trunks, completed the Groomsmen, while Britta, the maid of honor, was followed by Marron and Pan in the bridal party.  

"Well, look at this, "Goten said, "Look how far we've made it."  Fender nodded.

"I can't believe we've been friends for all of college," Fender said, "I could never have asked for better friends than you guys."  Bra smiled.

"Likewise to you guys," Bra said, "But we have a very responsible favor to ask you guys."  Britta perked up.

"What's that?" she asked.  Bra and Goten looked at each other.

"You guys ever think about being god parents?" Goten asked, a chuckle escaping his lips.  Fender's and Britta's mouths dropped to the floor.

"You mean… you guys…" Fender started.

"…are… pregnant?" Britta finished.  Goten laughed.

"Well I sure hope I'm not," Goten said, "But my lovely wife right here is.  We want you two to serve as Godparents."  Fender fell out of his chair.

"Hooooooly shit!" Britta said, "Wow just… wow… a baby?!  Hooooooly shit!"  Bra giggled as Fender regained his composure.

"Hooooooly shit!!!" Fender exclaimed, laughing, "Of course we'll do the honor of being godparents!"  Britta nodded in agreement.

"Well," Bra said, "Then that's settled.  Now, what are you two's plans for the future?"  Goten's eyes lit up.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" he asked, laughing.  Britta turned to look at her boyfriend, then back to Bra.

"Well, I—" she was cut off.

"Britta wants to get her masters right now," Fender said, causing Britta to drop in hope and look down, "But if it's okay with her, I'd love for her to marry me before that."  Britta tackled her boyfriend as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Of course," Fender said, "if *smooch* you don't want *smooch* to… *smooch*"  Britta just wept tears of joy while kissing her boyfriend.

"Shut up!" she said, "shut up you bumbling idiot.  Yes!  Yes!  YES!!"  Bra and Goten smiled as they watched the couple on the ground, happy that they could share the same happiness they were feeling right now.

Trunks came over to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Did someone get engaged or something?"  Bra and Goten just laughed.

"Yeah," Bra said to her brother, "these two right here."  Trunks smiled.

"Britta, Fender," Trunks said, "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I have a request of you."  This caused the two smooching lovebirds to come out of their hedonistic world.

"Wow," Britta said, "we're just getting asked for everything tonight!"  Trunks chuckled.

"I heard you two were going for your masters," Trunks said, "I say forget that."  All four friends looked confused.

"Capsule Corp is expanding," Trunks continued, "I'd love for my sister and brother-in-law, along with their two best friends, to become the CEOs for the American branch of Capsule Corporation."

"Wow, Trunks, "Goten said, "I don't know what to say!"  Bra nodded in agreement.

"Well let's just start with a thank you," he said, "and we can go from there."  He laughed and walked away.

The reception went well for the rest of the night.  Some people had new fiancés, some had new spouses, some were becoming godparents, some were having babies, and some had new jobs.  Life couldn't get much better.

­-----------

Goten carried his wife across the threshold of Capsule Corporation, their current home until they get settled in America.  Both were extremely tired from the wondrous day they both had, getting married and all.  

"I love you, husband," Bra said, tiredly.  Goten wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I love you, too, wife," he replied, gently kissing her neck.  They were too drained to have the night of promiscuous sex that most newlyweds had on their first night of being married, so they decided to leave that to the honeymoon.

They both got ready for bed and slipped next to each other under the sheets.  Bra slid her back up against Goten's frontside, snuggling in.  He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer.  Bra smiled.

"Hey babe," Bra asked, "Did you ever think it'd turn out like this?"  Goten kissed Bra on the cheek before answering.

"Honestly," Goten said, "No.  I thought we'd never be together.  But you can't imagine how incredibly happy I am that things didn't turn out that way."  Bra let a tear of joy escape.

"I love you so much, Goten," she said.

"I love you too, Bra," he replied.  The two snuggled together once more.

"Sweet dreams," Goten murmured before drifting off into sleep, and into a happier life.

-----------

**End Chapter 10  
End Sweet Dreams**

Okaaaay review now!


End file.
